Young and Restless
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Four years have passed...James and Isabella are more in love and united than ever. Lord Beckett is still a dark shadow over Isabella.. and soon enough a new enemy will arrive to Port Royal...and along with Beckett can possibly destroy James and Isabella?
1. Enjoying the Moment

A/N: Hello Mates! Well I am a girl of my word...here is the next story! YAY! Thanks to all who reviewed my past stories! I luv ya! Ok, so it will take sometime to go into AWE, but I will go in..don't worry. ENJOY!

Summary: Four years have passed...still no word from Elizabeth and Will. James and Isabella more in love and united than ever. Lord Beckett is still a dark shadow over Isabella...and soon enough a new enemy will arrive to Port Royal...who along with Beckett can possibly destroy James and Isabella?

* * *

Chapter 1: Enjoying the moment

Four years have passed...and still no one knows the whereabouts of Elizabeth and Will. James and Isabella enchanted with eachother than they could ever be. Happy with their little girl, Robin...who had certainly grown into a beautiful, charming little girl at the age of four. She was the delight of Port Royal along with her mother, Isabella.. being graceful, charming, beautiful young woman, especially being the Admiral's wife and Dutchess de Polignac.

The Norringtons became the core family of Port Royal, along with Swanns who have been ever since Weatherby and Elizabeth arrived when she was young, and also Beckett became a powerful man. But James was respected, admired for his accomplishments...James was considered a lucky man. Like he had been ever since he became Commodore. Aside from being handsome, he had a beautiful wife and daughter.

But in the inside...Lord Beckett controlled everything. Yes Lord Beckett became even more powerful, with his East India Trading Company. But he lacked something... a wife at his powerful side. Certainly he failed many times in capturing Isabella...this just made him desire her more.

It was evening...Isabella was with Robin in the music room, singing and playing the piano for her daughter. Robin enjoyed her mother's singing and piano playing...every night they would enjoy music before James arrived home.

"What would you like me to play tonight cherie"? asked Isabella as Robin made her way gracefully to the silk blue sofa. And Isabella took her seat in front of the piano.

Robin went over to the drawer that kept all the music sheets in them, and pulled out a piece for her mummy to play before dinner.

"Bach, oh my Robin you have great taste in music...C'etait une excellent choix". commented Isabella as she took the piece from Robin. She smiled at her mother and took her seat on the sofa.

For ten minutes, Isabella played , while Robin listened intently. Robin turned to face the large french doors, when she saw someone come in. It was James...her handsome father in his Admiral's uniform, a hand placed on top of his sword, that rested elegantly by his side. To Robin, her father was her hero. She leaped from the sofa and ran towards her father.

"Father"! she beamed as she ran into his arms. James caught her in his arms and spun her around.

"Hello my love...I trust you had a good day with your mother".James kissed her rosy cheeks while she giggled and nodded.

"Hello darling...how was your day"? asked Isabella as she glided towards James and kissed him.

"Fine, the ususal...but Beckett still looms over me". sighed James.

"I hate this as much as you do...but we are in this together".replied Isabella, taking hold of his hand.

"Yes, that is what keeps me going...I love you". James kissed her lightly.

"I love you too". she replied back

"Well...I love you both"! yelled Robin annoyed that they were not paying attention. She certainly inherited her mothers temper. James and Isabella looked down at the little girl beside them, and laughed at how angry she gets. James picked her up.

"And we love you very much, cherie". Isabella said while storking her dark brown curly tresses that were put in a ponytail and adorned with a pale blue ribbon.

"Good, now mummy, daddy I am hungry". said Robin rubbing her tummy.

"Alright, now lets have dinner, Estrella told me everything was ready when I arrived". replied James smiling at his daughter...Robin and Isabella seeme to always brighten up his evenings after a long dreadful day.

They proceeded to the dinning hall. James pulled out a chair for Isabella, then he lifted Robin on the chair across from her mother.

"Mummy what is for dessert"? asked Robin hoping it was her mother's sweet, delicious red velvet cake.

"I believe you and your father requested red velvet cake two nights ago". smiled Isabella knowing what she wanted.

"Finally", James chuckled

"Oh you two have no shame, I caught you both red handed the other day I made it, eating cake before dinner". shook her head Isabella recalling it, James was giving Robin a piece, when she dropped it on her new lavender dress when she was startled by Isabella.

"It was just a piece darling...and besides it was very good wasn't it Robin"? James turned to her.

"Mmhmm...the bestest cake I ever had".smiled Robin

"How is Catherine"? asked James

"She is doing well, its been fours years since his death, I am glad she decided to stay and live with my uncle".replied Isabella

"I am glad she did...so your uncle won't be alone now that Elizabeth is nowhere to be found...and you and Robin can keep her company."

"Yes well...I am worried, but she is with Will, that eases my mind a bit, knowing she is protected. And that reminds me Robin tomorrow, to buy a few dresses...in which case don't get filthy while playing in the gardens cherie".

"Yes mummy". yawned Robin after finishing her last bite of cake. James and Isabella took her to her room, tucked her in and kissed her good night.

* * *

Once in their quarters, they got into bed and talked for awhile.

"My father sent me a letter". stated Isabella as she caressed James chest.

"What did he say"?

"Tomorrow night there will be an opera...and also as we being the duke and dutchess...we will meet a duthchess who will be arriving to Port Royal".

"Really...well I will arrive home early tomorrow...and I am in the mood to see another opera". replied James stroking Isabella curly tresses.

"Me too...I missed you today...I wanted to be in your arms and kiss you". Isabella said seductivly, as she slowly removed her chemise.

"So did I ...It was a very long day...perhaps, my dear wife would like to reward me"? James smiled his dangerous, irresitible smile taking hold her waist.

"Hmm...will yes of course darling".she began to kiss his lips passionately...he responded the same way.

They did not worry about the next day...they just enjoyed the moment, loving eachother. But niether of them has the idea of who is due to arrive...someone who might take everything...

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked the first chappie! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. New Rival

A/N: WOW! Thanks to my reviewers! "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare". You made my day! Thanks again to my dear friend mermaidhair1461 for providing me with a descripition of the new rival and idea! ok, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Rival

The HMS Wyndemere was sailing from England towards Port Royal. On board was Dutchess Charlotte Copley. Charlotte was the daughter of a Duke of England. She has been in court all her life from the time she was in her mother's womb. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father rules her with a strict upper hand. He had her train like a man would be trained, skilled in math,science,french,latin,spanish,english,history. She was taught how to sword fight, defeating the men in court who were vouching for her affeaction. Charlotte has been programed with the utmost manners, having spent much of her life with the queen and being her favorite of hers. She also knows the dauphine and was thought of as a possible candidate to marry the dauphin for a treaty between England and France. But, her father decided against it.

Charlotter Copley was a very beautiful young woman. She has whtie-blonde hair, different than that of normal blondes, its almost bleach white. She is of procelain skin, lips that are almost reddish pink and small, almost succulent. Her eyes are forest green, shinning in the ocean. She has perfect sized breasts, not too big or small, smallest waist anyone has ever seen. Charlotte is of moderate height, hands elegantly long...skinny unlike most.

Her personality...she is what one would say half and half. She is sweet to those that she judges as deameable to her status, but hates those who are competition. Charlotte was sailing to Port Royal, for a long holiday, she was tired of England, and all those men who were trying to woo her.

She glided towards the Capitan, hoping to get information on a few residents of Port Royal. "Good morning Capitan Bennet", she greeted politely.

"Good morning Dutchess Copley", he bowed."Is there anything I can do for you"?

"Yes, actually, how long before we are due to arrive to Port Royal"?

"We will dock at three this afternoon, dutchess".

"Tell me Capitan, who is this exotic beauty of a young woman living there"? Charlotter asked, she was curious to hear about this young woman, some men in court mentioned.

"Ah yes...Isabella Marie Norrington, Dutchess de Polignac..she is the wife of Admiral James Norrington, he is also a duke, by marriage of course. I am friends with the young couple, who which have the most darling, charming little girl. Dutchess Norrington is very radient indeed...she is graceful, charming, elegant...what any man would dream of marrying. Admiral Norrington is a very lucky man. Before she married him, she lived in Versailles, she is the dauphine's favorite and also in a very good terms with the queen and king. Her father is Ambassador Alexander Swann, and her uncle is the Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal...well _was_." informed Capitan Bennet.

"What do you mean by was"?

"Apparently, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company gained a lot of power, and the former governor was forced to give up his title".

"Interesting...I am curious to meet these three people that have England in all haste."

"Oh you will, now if you will excuse me, I must have a word with a sailor".he bowed and left her by the railing.

A lot went through her mind that morning...these people, James Norrington, Isabella Norrington, and Cutler Beckett. She already disliked Isabella...because she was already competition. Charlotte thought best meet her first...then decide how much competition she is...and if Isabella is...then she will have to ruin her. Isabella has no idea what type of woman was due to arrive within a few hours...

* * *

A/N: UH OH! A new rival is ahead! What will happen next..stay tuned! PLEASE REVIEW, Thanks- Michelle 


	3. Uneasy Feelings

A/N: Hey my lovely readers! I am sooo sorry for taking long to update...its just that school has gotten really busy for me. THANKS to my NICE reviewers "mermaidhair1461,Batman'ssidekick 15,commodore norry,LightsLover12,Commodore Cuddles"! LUV YA! Here is the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 3: Uneasy Feeling

At Norrington Manor...Isabella was dressing Robin, so they can go out to the shops. They were going to Mrs.Hutchins to pick up the dress Isabella ordered for tonight's opera. And she also wanted to order Robin a couple of new dresses.

"Mummy".said Robin, as she was sitting in the silk chair, while Isabella styled her hair and Estrella put on her pink slippers.

"Yes, cherie"?asked Isabella while pinning a small butterfly barret comb to the right side of Robin's curly tresses.

"Are you and daddy going out tonight"?

"Yes, my love...remember the opera is tonight, and your grandfather insists we go".

"But you and daddy won't be here to tuck me in and daddy needs to finish the story about the mermaid". Robin pouted as a tear slid down her rosy cheek.

"Oh, cherie don't cry...I tell you what, we will tuck you in before we leave to the opera".Isabella kneeled down beside her and kissed forehead.

"Promise".said Robin

"I promise". Isabella put her hand on her chest. "now lets get going...so we can be home before your father arrives".

* * *

Isabella and Robin were going in and out of shops. They finally made their last stop at Mrs. Hutchins shop.

"Good afternoon, Dutchess Norrington...oh and look who you brought with you, little Miss Robin". greeted Mrs. Hutchins she absolutely adores Robin.

"Good afternoon, Mrs.Hutchins".greeted Isabella and Robin in unison

"I think I know what you came for...Sarah go and get the pale blue box".

Sarah brought out the large box, set it in front of Isabella and Robin. Poor little Robin had to stand on a wooden stool to be able to see the dress.

"Oh mummy it very lovely".gasped Robin, she eyed the beautiful aqua colored gown, and touched the rich silk. She loved all of her mother's dressed, along with her sun hats, jewelery, and broches for her hair...Robin admired her mother's beauty.

"Thank you cherie". Isabella caressed her hair. "now, Mrs. Hutchins can you please measure Robin for some new dresses".

"Yes of course...stand over here dear".

Robin stood on another stool, she had to stay still, but she got frustrated staying in one position. After ten minutes Mrs. Hutchins finished.

"I will have them ready in two weeks, Duthchess".

"Thank you Mrs.Hutchins...how much do I owe you"?asked Isabella

"Nothing madam...your husband came earlier this morning to pay for your dress and he also sensed that you were going to order new ones for little Miss Robin".

"Oh well, what a surprise...James is always sneaking around", smiled Isabella

"Mummy, how can daddy be sneaking around...how could...daddy is amarl"? questioned Robin, the only people she heard that would sneak around are thieves and pirates.

"No cherie it is only an expression, he is not really sneaking around, I meant that he always likes to surprise us".

"Oh". she understood

"Well, we must be off...good day Mrs.Hutchins", Isabella took Robin's tiny hand and led her out the shop.

* * *

It was evening...Robin was in her room playing tea party with her dolls, and with Estrella. While Isabella got ready for the opera. Isabella sat in front of her vanity applying perfume and putting on her diamond earrings, she did not notice her adoring husband come in. James smiled to himself...he also admired his wife's beauty. He went over to her and kissed her neck lovingly.

"You look positively radient". he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you darling". she replied finally capturing his lips, she longed to kiss all day. He kissed her back for quite sometime...until they finally decided to break apart.

"Where is my little Robin...I was expexcting for her to jump into my arms the minute I stepped through the door."

"She is a little busy at the moment...we were at the shops all day, and she has not gotten a chance to play, I thought before we say good night she could play for a while."

"Ah I see...well I will change so we can see her before we leave to the opera". James kissed her again and left to change.

Once he was ready...they both went to Robin's room to bid her good night.

"Robin cherie, it is time for bed". said Isabella as they entered the room.

"Are you leaving already"? questioned Robin as she stood up and walked over to her bed.

"Yes, my love...but we won't be gone for long it is just an opera".replied James kissing her forehead.

"Alright, will you finish the story about the mermaid"? asked Robin

"Of course". James sat Robin on his lap, while Isabella sat next to them. After he finished they covered her in her blanket and kissed her good night.

* * *

On there way to the theatre...Isabella seemed nervous.

"Darling are you alright"? asked James taking hold of her hand.

"Yes, I am fine...why do you ask"?

"You seem a bit nervous...not as excited as I thought you would be excited about seeing the Italian opera tonight".

"Yes I am...I'm alright, honestly...its just meeting this dutchess Copley, I have a bad feeling".

"Everything will be fine, trust me, I am here with you". James kissed her hand, and led her out of the carriage.

Isabella stepped out looking at her surroundings, feeling a bit uneasy. Something tells her that Dutchess Copley may not be a sweet lady...she had a feeling that tonight she might meet her new rival...a rival that might destroy her happiness...

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!Thanks- Michelle 


	4. Diamond in the Rough

A/N: Thanks to my LOVELY reviewers! You all brighten my day! Thanks "mermaidhair1461,Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore norry, LightsLover 12, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" Luv ya all!

* * *

Chapter 4: Diamond in the Rough

At the theatre, everyone was already there. The "elite" group of Port Royal...of course James and Isabella were part of this society. They both went over to a group of friends who were laughing and enjoying their time. The group included, Capitan Bennet, Mrs.Bennet,Catherine, Mr.Jacoby, Princess de Lambelle, Count Foresight, Comte de Chambertin...he had accompinied Lambelle, when she came to Isabella's birthday celebration...they returned to Port Royal just a few days ago to visit James, Isabella and Robin. They all greeted James and Isabella and they talked...until everyone in the parlor turned around when they heard someone being announced.

"Dutchess Charlotte Copley has arrived."

Everyone was speechless...she was very beautiful, the midnight blue colored gown bringing out her eyes. She glided her way towards the crowd. Everyone was all in haste trying to greet her. Charlotte greeted everyone...she saw Isabella, she did consider Isabella to be beautiful like they said. She stared at Isabella with hatred, she indeed was competition. Charlotte's arrival caused the opera to start an hour later, everyone wanted to see who this beautiful young woman was.

Lord Beckett took his seat in a booth across from Charlotte's. He really thought she was ravishing. Beckett watched her intently as she spoke to her friends, that came with her to Port Royal. Then he turned and saw the young woman he desired for so long...next to a man he could not get rid of. Could Lord Beckett be lusting over two lovely young women?

Isabella and James sat in the center booth that directly faced the stage. James also found Charlotte to be a very intriguing young lady. He loves Isabella very much, of course. He only found Charlotte to be interesting...someone rare that you would not meet often. Isabella glanced at Charlotte, she was lovely indeed Isabella thought. But something about her, struck her...she will be trouble.

After the opera, James and Isabella left. Isabella told James that she was exhausted, but she lied...Isabella could not stand how everyone was falling to their knees for this Dutchess Copley. Lord Beckett made his way to Charlotte...he wanted to meet her.

"Dutchess Copley, this is Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company". introduced Lady Kingsley

Charlotte bowed gracefully."Lord Beckett pleasure to make your aquaintance".

"Please, Dutchess Copley the pleasure is all mine". Beckett took her hand and kissed it. Charlotte thought Beckett was quite hamdsome as well as Admiral Norrington. Beckett found her to be very unique.

"Well, now that I introduced you both...we must be off, I am quite sure our Dutchess Copley must be exhausted, she just arrived today". said Lady Kingsley

"Yes, of course". replied Beckett

"Perhaps, Lord Beckett you would delight us with your presence tomorrow afternoon for a garden party to welcome the dutchess to Port Royal". suggested Lady Kingsley

"I would be honored", he replied smiling at Charlotte who also returned it.

"I would like to enjoy your company Lord Beckett", replied Charlotte

"Well that is settled...Good night Lord Beckett".said Lady Kingsley

"Good night, Lady Kingsley...Dutchess Copley". he bowed. As they walked, he could not take his eyes off Charlotte, she was beautiful...she seemed like a diamond in the rough...

* * *

A/N: Hope u enjoyed it! Stayed tune, more to come! PLEASE R&R! Luv ya!-Michelle 


	5. Garden Party

A/N: Hey my lovely buddies! Thanks for your reviews! "mermaidhair1461,Batman'ssidekick 15,commodore norry, LightsLover12,TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare". you all keep me writing! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5: Garden Party

It was the afternoon of Lady Kingsley's garden party...the social event of the spring season. Everybody who was everybody of the "elite" social circle was there. Beautiful silk tents the color of cream adorned Lady Kingsley's lavish garden, flowers blooming in the lovely, calm spring afternoon. The small orcheastra played elegant, lively music to entertain the guests, who enjoyed the company of their friends and sipped the finest champange. They all fussed about this unique young woman that arrived to Port Royal...Dutchess Charlotte Copley.

Charlotte greeted everyone graciously...being that the party was in her honor. By this time James and Isabella had arrived, as they both greeted everyone...Lady Kingsley made her way over to them to introduce Charlotte.

"Now my dear Dutchess Copley...these two handsome people you must meet...the lovely couple of Port Royal".whispered Lady Kingsley to Charlotte as they made their way up to James and Isabella.

"Dutchess Norrington, Admiral Norrington, how lovely of you to come", greeted Lady Kingsley

"Good afternoon Lady Kingsley". James bowed to her.

"Oh, the pleasure is ours...Lady Kingsley you know we would not miss any of your parties, you always throw the most exquisite parties". commented Isabella as she kissed Lady Kingsley on each cheek.

"Not as exquisite as yours Dutchess Norrington". said Lady Kingsley. "Admiral, Dutchess...I would like to introduce Dutchess Charlotte Copley of England".

"Pleasure to meet you both, Admiral, Dutchess...so I finally get to meet the lovely couple of Port Royal". Charlotte greeted gracefully, cursing Isabella in her mind. She was very beautiful and had the most handsome man by her side.

"It is an honor to meet you Dutchess Copley".greeted James as he took her extended hand and kissed it lightly.

"Please to make your aquiaintence Dutchess Copley", Isabella curtsied gracefully. Isabella smiled and eyed Charlotte, to see what all the fuss was about. They stood there, talking for five minutes.

"Dutchess Norrington...I hear that you lived in the palace of Versailles for awhile". said Charlotte, wanting to know what was the fuss about her.

"Yes I did, before I married James...my aunt was the dutchess de Polignac, when she died...god rest her soul. The title passed on to me. And the dauphine is a dear friend of mine."replied Isabella.

"Ah I see, I also know the dauphine myself". stated Charlotte cooly.

"Oh, how so"? asked Isabella

"Well, I was considered as a canididate to marry the dauphin for a treaty...but my father decided against it, and I find Marie Antoinette to be very delightful for the dauphin".

"Oh, she never mentioned this to me".

"Well, maybe she does not trust...considering gossip".

"Yes, you are right, with gossip...but she fully trusts me, as she also considers me a dear friend". shot back Isabella, annoyed with Charlotte's comments and arrogance.

Lady Kingsley started to sense tention between the two young women and decided to take Charlotte.

"Oh, look who just arrived...Lord Beckett, come Dutchess Copley lets greet. Please excuse us, Admiral, Dutchess".

"Yes of course...please do go greet Beckett", replied Isabella arrogantly.

They left and headed to where Lord Beckett was. Isabella was relieved that Lady Kingsley took Charlotte out of her sight, with her annoying comments. How dare she say that the dauphine doesn't trust Isabella. She and Marie Antoinette were very close friends, even before she married the dauphin...Charlotte is just jealous, she thought.

"What was that about"? questioned James, confused as to the tention.

"Nothing darling...she is just acting like a snake ready to strike, she is just jealous". replied Isabella as she took a sip from her glass of champange.

"Isabella my darling, be nice". James kissed her lightly, teasing her...he loved it when she was angry about senseless things.

"I will be when she is". she pouted, he took her hand and they both joined Princess de Lambelle and Comte de Chambertin.

* * *

"Lord Beckett, I am very glad you came". said Charlotte as they walked around the garden.

"The pleasure was all mine Dutchess Copley". replied Beckett smiling at her.

"So do you know Dutchess Norrington"? shed asked curiously. She knew some what of what happened between him and Isabella.

"We had dealings in the past". he simply stated.

"What kind of dealings...if you don't mind me asking"?

"They are complicated, but I rather not talk about that now...instead tell me about yourself." Beckett replied, he was not going to tell her on how he desires Isabella more and more as the days go by. Because he wants to get to know Charlotte, maybe, just maybe he is beginning to lust over Charlotte as well...

* * *

A/N: WOW! Girl Fight! Well sorta..LOL! Anywho hope you liked! PLEASE R&R! Thanks-Michelle 


	6. Possibilities

A/N: Hello my lovely buddies! ok, here is the deal I will try to update as much as I can, cuz on Monday night...I am going to Justin Timberlake's concert...YAY! Anywho **I will update**...so don't panic, its just the concert is on a school night...and my mum is still gonna make me go to school the next day...ugh! Thanks to all "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, Commodre Cuddles". ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6: Possibilities

It was the late afternoon...and everyone was still enjoying the party. Isabella calmed down a bit, after her conversation with Charlotte. She and James were conversing with an elderly couple, who were asking how they were doing, especially little Robin.

"How is your adoring charming little daughter doing"?asked Mr.Howard

"She is doing very well...she gets more intellegent and beautiful everyday", replied James, smiling thinking in his mind, what is his baby Robin up to right now...probably begging Estrella to give her sweets, and he also smiled that she is the image of her beautiful mother.

"Oh, that is nice to hear, I trust Dutchess Norrington you are teaching her to become a young lady in society".added Mrs.Howard

"Of course, our little Robin, already has already started to speak french and knows a bit how to play the pianoforte".replied Isabella, who has started to teach Robin the proper qualities of becoming a lady in court society.

"Well that is wonderful, it is never too early to start teaching her."said Mr.Howard

"I agree", added James.

"I am afraid we must be off, it is late and I have a terrible headache...please do greet little Miss Robin for me".said Mrs.Howard

"Yes of course Mrs.Howard...good night".replied Isabella nodding and waving good bye as they left and headed towards Lady Kingsley to say good night.

"Maybe we should get going as well, you know how Robin will not sleep until we arrive home",said James

"Yes, let me just head to the ladies room and I will be right out". replied Isabella kissing him lightly and slipped away from his arm and made her way inside the manor.

* * *

As Isabella walked along the illuminated paths, she noticed two people walking towards the opposite direction. She realized it was Lord Beckett and Dutchess Copley... Isabella hid behind a tree to avoid an encounter with them. Isabella leaned into hear what they were talking about.

"I see that you have been well educated, Dutchess Copley, I must say I am very impressed". commented Lord Beckett

"Yes, well my father raised me as such...and I am grateful to him. I am a lady who not only knows how to be well mannered, charming, and graceful, like any lady in this noble society. But I am also a lady educated very highly and knows the ways of the world". replied Charlotte proudly.

"Show off". Isabella muttered under her breath carefully so they won't hear her.

"I do not doubt it all, Dutchess Copley". added Lord Beckett

"Now, Lord Beckett since I told you about myself, it is only fair you do the same".said Charlotte

"Yes, well...I will be honest...I was also raised with a strict upper hand. My father was very powerful and successful...for that I admired him, I knew just then that I wanted to be just like him...and perhaps even more greater. And a part of me has reached that goal".

"And what is this other part that is missing"?asked Charlotte curiously, she had begun to enjoy Lord Beckett's company very much.

"I am powerful...I still have not achieved my ultimate goal to exterminate all pirates of the seven seas...but I also seem to be lacking something by my side".

"what is that, please do praytell Lord Beckett".purred Charlotte, already knowing what a powerful man like him lacked.

"A wife". Beckett simply stated

"Oh, well I am sure you will capture someone's heart soon", Charlotte smiled

"Hopefully", he smirked sedcutively.

Isabella...who was still behind the tree...did nothing but smile looking up into the heavens and whispering "Thank you". Could Isabella possibly be free of Lord Beckett?

Or maybe he will just marry...and still want Isabella in his bed, what he wanted for so long. After all, nothing can't stop Lord Cutler Beckett of having what he desired most in this world...Isabella.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, what will happen next? Stay tuned! PLEASE R&R, Luv ya!-Michelle 


	7. Not Isabella's Cup of Tea

A/N: Hey my lovely readers...SO SORRY for the slow update, I have been really busy with school and I had a slight writers block. I promise I will update more this weekend. Thanks to me reviewers "mermaidhair1461,Batman'ssidekick 15, Commodore Chilidog". Thanks for the support.Thanks again to my buddy mermaidhair, for helping me with the french...thanks girly! Ok PLEASE REVIEW, I have another chappie ready to go, so R&R..and I will update. THANKS

* * *

Chapter 7: Not Isabella's cup of Tea

It was lovely mid-afternoon in Port Royal. Isabella was outside in the garden with little Robin...who was picking flowers. Isabella was so happy after last night... because there was a possibility that Lord Beckett was beginning to take interest in Dutchess Copley, and that he would leave Isabella be with James...the man she loves.

"Robin, cherie...come lets get some of the blue flowers".said Isabella

Robin was swinging the basket, happy to be playing in the garden. "le garzon pour la petite belle".

"Well done cherie...you are absolutely right, it is a beauty of a garden...now come and sit, so we can have lunch". Isabella took Robin's hand and led her to the table were luch was set. Isabella handed Robin a piece of pineapple.

"J'aime bien les ananas, mais je prefere les bon-bons". Robin pouted...she wanted sweets not fruit.

"Robin, darling I know..but since you had too many yesterday...and when your father and I arrived home you had a very bad stomach ache and said no sweets for two weeks". replied Isabella

"But mummy"- she protested.

"But nothing...do you want your stomach to hurt again"?

"No...alright I understand", little Robin gave in, she did not want to expierence that pain again in her tiny tummy.

"That's my girl, now eat the fruit it is just as sweet as red velvet cake".

Robin took the piece from her mother's hand and ate it. "mummy will daddy be home early today...I miss him".

"He will be home soon, I miss him too". replied Isabella, she knows how Robin felt.

Isabella enjoyed a calm and peaceful lunch with Robin. The sound of the ocean was relaxing and delightful at the same time. Estrella came in to clear the table and announce that Catherine had arrived.

"Madam...Miss Chancellor has arrived".

"Send her in, and also bring tea for us, please", replied Isabella

"Yes madam".

"Good afternoon, cheries".greeted Catherine

"Aunt Catherine". Robin beamed...Robin loved her so much..she would always play with her and bring her presents.

"I am glad to sse you too".laughed Catherines as she embraced Robin

"Good afternoon Catherine ...how lovely to see you". Isabella hugged her dear friend.

"Thank you dear Izzy...I came to see how you were, I heard you and Dutchess Copley had quite a first encounter".

"Who told you this"?

"Miss Spencer, she saw the tense conversation", replied Catherine

"I would not exaggerate that much dear Catherine".

"Miss Spencer saw that you were clenching yours fists at the sides of your gown".

"Fine...whatever you say. Although she us beautiful on the outside she is horrid on the inside".

"Yes, Miss Spencer did not like her either". replied Catherine

"But one good thing came out of her".said Isabella

"And what is that darling"?

"Lord Beckett, just might be persuing her".

"Really how do you know"?

"Because, the two spent yesterday afternoon together in eachother's company. And I also overheard them talking".

"About"?

"She was practically flirting...she is so arrogant, claiming to know the ways of the world when she is not married or has expierenced childbirth".

"It seems...dear Izzy, she is not your cup of tea".

"No she is not...but hopefully she is Lord Beckett's, and he can leave me alone".

"Let's hope so".replied Catherine

* * *

Charlotte was spending the afternoon with Lady Kingsley...they were discussing yesterday afternoon's gardern party.

"So how do you like Port Royal, Dutchess Copley"? asked Lady Kingsley

"It is beautiful and relaxing...very different from London". Charlotte taking a sip from her tea.

"Oh that is good to hear...and the residents"?

"They are all very nice and friendly...is Dutchess Norrington always like that...I mean always willing to reply sharply".

"No...its just she has been through so much...the poor dear, and she has become more stronger, willing to defend herself."

"Oh...well she was very rude".

"I am sorry for her behavior".

"You are not the one who needs to apologize, she does".stated Charlotte

"I am sure she will...and what did you think of Lord Beckett"?

"Very charming, he is handsome...I enjoy his company very much".

"I think he enjoys yours as well". commented Lady Kingsley

"Hopefully...pardon me lady kingsley, what is Lord Beckett's past with Dutchess Norrington"?

"That my dear Dutchess Copley is for Lord Beckett to tell you". Lady Kingsley stood and left Charlotte in her thoughts.

Charlotte was determined to hear about this past, after all it is of her best interest to find out the deepest secrets of the man she fancies...


	8. Sweet Kisses

A/N: As promised here is the next chappie. Thanks to my reviewers..."mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick, Commodore Cuddles,Commodore Chilidog, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare,Lady G".Thanks again to my bud mermaidhair for helping me out!

* * *

Chapter 8: Sweet Kisses

After Catherine left...Robin was very exhausted. So Isabella took her to her nursery and she fell fast asleep. She stayed for a little while, watching her sweet little drift off to sleep, she looked so peaceful. Isabella could not help but smile as she caressed her brown curly tresses. What a beautiful child she has with the man she loves...

Isabella kissed the top of her head, and left her sleeping. She decided to take a much needed nap, she was also very exhausted. An hour later...Isabella awoke to feel a strong hand caress her curves and feel lips upon hers.

"How are you this evening my love"?asked James as he kissed her again.

"Mmm, very well now that you are here darling". Isabella loved it when James would wake her..with sweet kisses.

"What did you and my little Robin do all afternoon"?he asked

"We were in the garden, Robin was playing...after that we had lunch and Catherine came for afternoon tea."replied Isabella

"I am glad you had a pleasent afternoon...where is Robin"?asked James, while he went to the other room to put his hat ,wig,and sword away.

"She is in her nursery sleeping...she played all afternoon and was very exhausted."

"I guess felt better this morning".

"Yes she did...but she asked for sweets".

"I hope you did not oblige in giving her any".

"no I did not."

"Good, becuase she would have another stomach ache, and you know it was terrible pain for her".replied James coming into the room and taking a seat in one of the french silk chairs.

"Yes, well I am glad the pain did not last long".replied Isabella as she glided towards where he was sitting and sat on his lap.

"Is Catherine alright...I mean she didn't attend the garden party".asked James

"She seems well, but I can tell she still mourns over Nickolas, he was the love of her life...in some way I know how she feels, the same pain I had felt for months when I thought you were dead...but I got off easily becuase it was months, not four years."

"I felt the same way...but if it were not for Beckett, Nickolas would be alive and he and Catherine would be married". James stated angrily remembering that tragic night. How he found Catherine sobbing on the floor holding Nickolas's body close to hers.

"I know and it pains me to see Catherine alone. But I admire her spirit and for keeping a smile on her face".

"Yes she has been very brave...she came to ask you about your encounter with Dutchess Copley".

"Yes she did, why do you ask"?

"Your father came to see me at the fort. He disapproves of your behavior towards Dutchess Copley". replied James as he caressed her hair.

"I assume he told you to tell me to apologize to her".

"Yes, but that is up to you...what I ask of you is to be cordial to her when we are at social events". James kissed her, knowing that she would protest to apologizing and being cordial to Charlotte.

"Fine, darling...but you know I dislike her. But like I was telling Catherine, one good thing came out of Dutchess Copley".replied Isabella

"And that would be"?

"And that would be my darling James...Lord Beckett has begun to take interest in her...and perhaps he falls for her and leaves us alone".

"I never thought of that...which is good news, he can stop desiring you". replied James in a jealous tone.

"Yes well, I can be at peace with you. Like I said, I am and always will be yours Admiral Norrington".replied Isabella seductively

"I love you my darling Isabella".

"Je t'aime, Admiral". replied Isabella

With that reply of love for him...James lost control and could not hold much longer. He kissed her deeply...he trailed sweet kissed from her cheeks to her lips,neck and heaving chest. After a short while of lustful bliss, he picked her up and layed her on the bed...

In some way James felt like himself again. Finally...he thought, Lord Beckett would stop lusting over his Isabella. James can now have his wife in peace...or could he?

* * *

A/N: hope u like! More to come. Thanks! PLEASE R&R-Michelle 


	9. Everyone has a Secret

A/N: Hey my Lovely buddies! Well I just thought I should let u know...Today I awoke in the most horrible state...I have the cold, and allergies...UGH! But on the plus side I was in bed all day, watching my soap opera, and also working on this fic...which I have two chappies for you all. What a treat huh? Anywho I will update the next chappie later tonight so keep a weather eye out. LOL. Thanks to my little Lovelies" mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, Commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare,Commodore Chilidog, LightsLover12". Luv Ya all!

* * *

Chapter 9: Everyone has a Secret

A week passed by very swiftly...Lord Beckett was in a sort of confused state. He realized he was lusting over two young beautiful women. But of course, one is married and the other is not. Dutchess Charlotte Copley began to consume his thoughts more and more every day. He thought, maybe he should start courting Charlotte to get to know her, and perhaps come to some sort of decision.

"Yes that is what I'll do". Beckett whispered to himself as he began to write a letter to Charlotte, to invite her to dinner.

After he finished the letter he sealed it. And called for Mercer to deliver the letter. "Mercer"!

"Yes my Lord"?replied Mercer coming in.

"Deliver this letter to Lady Kingsley's manor, where Dutchess Copley is residing at". ordered Beckett

"Yes sir...I see you have decided to persue Dutchess Copley". smirked Mercer.

"Perhaps...I won't deny that I am, she is very striking as she is beautiful...we will see what happens"...

Beckett layed back in his silk french chair, smirking...knowing he already probably captured Charlotte's heart...and it is for certain she has captured his.

* * *

Charlotte was in her room, sitting by the window overlooking the bay...reading a book. She was at peace, but her mind would not stop thinking about Lord Beckett. She would not call it _love_...just yet at least. Charlotte enjoys his company that is certain. A part of her wants to see him again. Of all the men she has encountered in court, Lords, Counts, Dukes, all kinds of noblemen. But none ever catched her special attention, like Lord Beckett has. She has never met anyone so striking...so powerful, so handsome...she thought. Possibly it is time for Charlotte to reveal her true feelings or was just lust?

Charlotte was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. "Dutchess Copley this letter has just arrived for you".

"Thank you for bringing it up...do you know who it is from"? asked Charlotte as she took the letter from Lydia the maid.

"No mam",replied Lydia

"Oh, alright, thank you again, Lydia your excused".said Charlotte. Lydia bowed and closed the french double doors.

As soon as the doors shut, she opened the letter...

_Dear Dutchess Copley,_

_I have found that I cannote stop recalling our last encounter, that afternoon at Lady Kingsley's garden party. Your company was very pleasent, and I wish to enjoy more __of it. Will you please do me the honor of joining me for dinner, tonight at six in the evening, at my estate. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Cutler Beckett_

Charlotte just smiled at his letter. She was now sure how felt for her. She quickly went over to her desk and wrote a quick response. After she signed the response with her elegant signature, she sealed it. She was about to call Lydia to have someone deliver it, when Lydia entered the room before Charlotte could call for her.

"Dutchess Copley there is someone here to see you".

"Who is it"? asked Charlotte

"Dutchess Norrington, madam".

"Very well...Lydia and can you make sure this response gets delivered to Lord Beckett".

"Yes mam".Lydia bowed, and took the letter.

Charlotte was already annoyed, how dare that Isabella Norrington show up! After, the encounter at the garden party, what could she possibly want? Charlotte was so happy, till now...Isabella ruined her moment of bliss thinking of the dinner with Lord Beckett tonight...

* * *

A/N: Oh Cliffie! What will happen next? Stay tuned..PLEASE R&R!Thanks-Michelle 


	10. Envy

A/N:Thanks to all who reviewed! Here is the next chappie as promised! PLEASE R&R!

* * *

Chapter 10: Envy

Isabella was sitting in the parlor, waiting for Charlotte. She was not happy of doing this, but her father insists she apologize. Isabella also agreed to it because she did not want a scandal to errupt, it could also ruin James.

"Dutchess Norrington...good afternoon".greeted Charlotte cooly.

"Good afternoon, Dutchess Copley".replied Isabella with the same tone.

"Please have a seat".said Charlotte as she took a seat across from Isabella.

"Thank you".

"To what do I owe the honor, Dutchess Norrington"?

"I, came to apologize for my behavior the other day".replied Isabella

"Really and why is that"? Charlotte knew that it was not a sincere apology.

"Yes, and because it was very unlike me".replied Isabella

"Unlike you? Oh, please spare me the innosense...we both know you are apologising because you do not want a scandal to erupt around me, you, and your beloved husband". sneered Charlotte

"There is no need to include my husband in our dissapproval towards eachother"!Isabella began to raise her voice.

"Why?So the people of this town won't see that Admiral Norrington cannot handle his haughty wife"!shot back Charlotte

"How dare you! You have absolutely no right to insult my husband...he is a far better man than any man in this town"!

"I have every right to express my opinion. You my dear Dutchess Norrington are scared that the good citizens of Port Royal won't see your true colors. I cannot say how did a handsome, charming, intellegent man like Admiral Norrington ended up with a wife like you"!

"That is it! I came here to apologize...but I was absolutley right, it was a mistake. As to your inane comment, it is completely untrue. Admiral Norrington and I love eachother very much...we both knew who we were marrying when we were up on that altar! As for you, I doubt you will ever find true love, with this cold, vile, power hungry behavior of yours!" Isabella began to storm off, as she was about to turn the knob, she turned to face Charlotte. "Maybe I am mistaken, and you found someone already as cold and power hungry as you"! She opened the door and stormed of to the carriage waiting outside.

"Jonathan, please take me to Fort Charles, at once".ordered Isabella. She was going to tell James and her father how Charlotte insulted her and that it was the last time she would apologize to that vile woman.

* * *

Charlotte just sat there. She began to laugh wickedly. Please, this is nonsense that she would never find true love. In Charlotte's opinion, Isabella seduces her husband to get what she wants. But then again, she envied Isabella for having a beautiful marriage...deep down, Charlotte wants a marriage like that. 


	11. Lies and Deception

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appriciate it!!! Thanks"mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Chilidog,TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare". Thanks Lord commodore Norry for your suggestion!

* * *

Chapter 11: Lies and Deception

A few minutes later...Isabella decided to stop the driver. She thought it would be best to discuss what happened, later in the privacy of their home, where there won't be any wandering ears to know what is really going on between Dutchess Isabella Norrington and Dutchess Charlotte Copley. And also not to bring this sort of drama to James's place of work, he is going through enough with Beckett and Mercer watching his every move. Isabella thought it would be best not to add more stress to him. She decided to head back home and wait for him there.

Briefly a few minutes after Isabella left Lady Kingsley's manor, Charlotte also decided to go to Fort Charles. She thought it would be even more amusing to cause Isabella more trouble, and Charlotte knew were to hit her where it would hurt...James.

Charlotte made herself look presentable, wearing a dark violet dress with matching silk slippers.Her icy blonde hair pinned delicately up, a few curly strands down. She also applied something to make her eyes look red and puffy to make her look like she was crying a lot.

She arrived to James's office, Murtogg and Mullroy let her in. James was at his desk, with navigation charts spread over it. Leutinants, Comte de Chambertin and Alexander surrounding him. They all looked up, and saw Charlotte's beautiful figure come in. They all proceeded to greet her.

"Good afternoon Dutchess Copley, to what do we owe this honor"? James went over to her, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Good afternoon, Admiral Norrington, Ambassador Swann, Comte de Chambertin, Leutinants". she curtsied. "Admiral, Ambassador is it possible we can talk privatly"? asked Charlotte ever so innocently.

"Yes, of course". replied James "gentlemen, we will continue this later". They all left and left James, Charlotte, and Alexander in hid office. After the door shut, Charlotte let out her crocadile tears fall.

"Oh, Admiral, Ambassador...Dutchess Norrington said the most horrible things to me". Charlotte began to sob this time.

"What did my daughter say"? questioned Alexander thinking.._Isabella what did you do now._

"She...she said...out of nowhere, Dutchess Norrington said she doubts I will ever finds true love and then she told me a complete lie about not being to find love because of some nonsense including me having a cold, vile, power hungry behavior of mine"! Charlotte contiued sobbing. "And...then..she ..just turned and left without apologizing to me"!

James and Alexander just looked at eachother, not believing that Isabella would be this cold and harsh. Charlotte sighed quietly, she could tell that they were not buying the act. So she decided to do something more cynical...she wiped her tears and turned to James.

" I am deeply sorry to tell you this Admiral Norrington", Charlotte said cooly, "But your wife, lying she may be, said that she has_** still **_never found true love".

James took this in, only half believing it. "I shall talk to Isabella about her behavior later tonight". James replied returning Charlotte's coolness in his tone.

"Well, I must be off. I...I thought it was best for your to know who the mother of your adoring little girl and the woman you say you love deeply, Admiral Norrington...really is".

Charlotte whispered, but loud enough for Alexander to hear. "Good day". she curtisied and left. After the doors shut behind her, she grinned wickedly knowing she hit Isabella's beloved handsome husband where it hurt...

* * *

A/N: Oh hell no! She did not just say that! OMG! What will happen next stay tuned mates!!! PLEASE REVIEW, Thanks-Michelle 


	12. Still madly in love with you

A/N: Thanks to my lovely Reviewers! I luv ya all!! "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, Commodore Chillidog, Enigma Starflare"! Thanks again to LORD commodore Norry for your suggestion!

* * *

Chapter 12: Still madly in love with you

Isabella went back home, pondering her argument with Charlotte. She is angry how this woman just shows up and starts tormenting her, it just wasn't fair. But alas she can't do much about it...yet. Catherine also arrived to Norrington Manor, hopefully to give Isabella some sort of comfort. They were both in the sitting parlor, with little Robin with them, playing with her doll.

"So Isabella, tell me what happened".said Catheriine wanting to know.

"Hold on".replied Isabella, "Robin cherie, please go wash up for dinner, afterwards you and Estrella can play with you before dinner".

"Yes mummy". replied Robin walking towards where her mother was sitting and gave her a kiss, then proceeded with Catherine. Little Robin skipped out of the sitting parlor and left to play.

"I don't want my little cherie to hear all the horrible things that Dutchess Copley said to me".

"I understand...so?"

"Well, after I apologized to her, I guess she saw right through me and knew that my apology was not sincere, she said that the only reason I was apologising was because I didn't want a scandle to errupt around me and Admiral Norrington!"

"And how did you respond?" Catherine asked, intrigued by all that Isabella was telling her.

"I told her," Isabella started, "That there was no reason to pull my husband into this. And then she told me that Admiral Norrington cannot handle his haughty wife! And to top it all off, she couldn't see how a hansdsome, charming,intelligent man like Admiral Norrington could have possibly ended up with a wife like me!"

Catherine's facial expression was begging Isabella to contiue. "I was just about to leave then", Isabella said,taking notice of her friend,"saying that I doubt she will ever find true love with this cold, vile, power hungry behavior of hers". Isabella paused for a moment. "then, I told her just after that perhaps maybe there is someone that loved her".

Just a few moments after Isabella finished telling Catherine of her horrible afternoon, James walked through the large french doors, he looked tired and in a confused state of mind. He could not take that conversation with Charlotte out of his mind. Isabella looked up at her husband, and putting a smile on her face to hide her anger, walked over to James, who was quite hostile. James and Isabella kissed, but not as passionately as they usually did. Each could tell something was bothering the other.

After they kissed, James greeted Catherine. "Good evening Catherine".

"Good evening James...I am sorry, but I must be off". She waved good bye to them and left the parlor quietly

James and Isabella stood facing eachother...both didn't know exactly what to say. Part of James did not belive Charlotte at all...but a small part had doubts. James saw in Isabella's eyes a hint of sadness and exhaustion.

"Are you alright". she finally asked breaking the silence. Isabella also noticed that he didn't respond passionately to her kiss.

"Honestly, no I am not", replied James in a cold tone. "I had a very distrubing conversation with Dutchess Copley this afternoon."

"About my apology...right?"

"Yes, that you said very horrible things to her".

"Fine, I will admit that I did, she deserved it".replied Isabella cooly

"Isabella!"

"What is it James, its not the only thing bothering you". Isabella saw something very different in him.

James began to move towards her, causing her to step back until he had her up to the wall, both hands placed on the walls above her shoulders, he had Isabella cornered.

"She told me that you had said that you had still not found true love". he hissed

"And you believed that?" Isabella raised her brow.

"No, I did not", he simply said feeling guilty for taking such reaction.

"Then, James why do you take such reaction"? Isabella pulled him closer to her, looking into his gorgous green eyes. "After all that I had done to save you, us, our marriage...of all the great lengths I have gone for you...please tell me you don't believe thet witch. James she barely even knows us".

"No I don't belive her, its just-"he paused thinking about his words.

"James can't you see that after four years of marriage, that I am still madly in love with you! Don't I show it through my actions...when we make love". she whispered, their lips dangerously close together.

"Yes, yes you do, and I am to daoubt it for a second. Isabella my darling..I love you very much...its just I don't want to lose you ever again". he whispered...finally kissing her.

Tears spilled from her eyes, knowing that he meant every word he said. He too, was still completely and utterly in love with Isabella. They kissed passionately, exploring eachother, for quite a while. A new promise made, that they will never seperate from eachother...could fate let this promise be kept?


	13. Hearts Captured

A/N: THANK YOU!!! All who reviewed.."mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, Commodore Chillidog, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare,iiceangel3.o". Thanks again to my bff mermaidhair1461, for helping me out! LUV YA ALL!!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Hearts Captured

Later that evening, Charlotte sat in her lavish carriage on her way to Lord Beckett's mansion. Charlotte was quite nervous...is it because she is in love with Lord Beckett? She has encountered many men in court, whiich none caught her attention. Maybe Lord Beckett was the only man who caught her heart. As the carriage finally stopped in front of the huge french doors of this extrodinary manor, that looked like a palace. Charlotte's heart began to race and her breathe began to quicken, and the corset she is wearing is not helping. Charlotte closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Relax Charlotte, its just dinner". she whispered to herself, her eyes flung open as the carriage door opened. The driver helped her down and escorted her to the door, he knocked and left to tend to the carriage. The door opened and the butler led her into the parlor.

"Dutchess Copley...Lord Beckett will be with you in a moment". The Butler bowed and left the parlor.

Charlotte was in pure awe. The rich furnishings, of silk chair and cushions. The well polished wood of the table in the middle of the parlor. And to complete the decor, in the ceiling hung a beautiful crystal chandlier sparkling like diamonds. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard someone's footsteps.

"Dutchess Copley, I am very pleased you were able to join me". Lord Beckett greeted her taking her milky soft hand and kissing it.

"Good evening Lord Beckett, and the pleasure is all mine". she curtsied and smiled. "Might I add you have a lovely home".

"Thank you, it is exqusite, isn't it".

"Very exqusite". she added

"Shall we, dinner is ready". Beckett offered his arm to Charlotte and she gladly took it.

As soon as they entered the dinning hall, it was already set. Beckett pulled out a chair for Charlotte. The dinner was finally served and they conversed over many things.

"So Lord Beckett, tell me what are your plans for the island and with the East India Trading Company"? asked Charlotte

"Well, I plan to reach my goal to exterminate all pirates, and extend the island a bit more with trade...and also to bring those to justice who have asociated with pirates in anyway. Like I always say its just good buisness".amswered Beckett, very pleased to know that she took his work seriously.

"That sounds like a difficult goal to reach, but I am sure you will reach it".smiled Charlotte and taking a sip of her wine.

"Thank you, but you are to kind".

"Its not kindness...its the truth".she replied cooly.

"Really"? Lord Beckett smiled and sat back in his chair, looking at Charlotte, how beautiful she looked. "And how do you know this"?

"Well, one can only say that you are very powerful and have achieved much...and that exterminating disgusting pirates will not be an obstacle for a man such as yourself, Lord Beckett". replied Charlotte with confidence in her voice.

"I am very flattered, thank you for your truthful words. And might I say you look ravishing this evening my dear dutchess".

"Thank you, as I say the same about you".

"Hmm, would you fancy a walk around the garden"?asked Beckett

"Why yes, I would love to".

* * *

As they walked through the lavish rose gardens, they walked with their hands linked together. They often steal gazes at eachother and smile. They stopped by the illuminated water fountain and sat on the samll stone bench in front of it.

At this point, Beckett could not hold his urge much longer. He pulled Charlotte closer to him, wrapping his arm around her small waist and leaned inro kiss her lush pink lips. She also could not hold her urge to kiss him either, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both kissed with such need, deeply and longingly. Charlotte moaned as he started to kiss her neck. But then they stopped to breathe, and before they can go any further in their lust.

"I must go...it is late". Charlotte whispered, their lips still close together.

"Yes, I have kept you up long enough".Beckett smiled seductively and kissed her once more.

Lord Cutler Beckett finally found someone who loves him back. And he has begun to have the same feelings for Charlotte...he desires her and he has fallen in love with Charlotte.

Dutchess Charlotte Copley has captured a very wealthy and powerful man's heart.

* * *

A/N; Dam that Beckett has game...LOL! Anywho stay tuned to see what happens next. PLEASE REVIEW!THANKS-Michelle 


	14. LoveStoned

A/N: Hey everyone, there were no classes at my school today, so we got the day off! And I decided to post a new chappie! Thanks to all who review! "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare". ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 14: LoveStoned

A week passed...Lord Beckett continued courting Charlotte. Everyone in Port Royal was talking about it, that in no time there will be a wedding held. One would suppose they are the new_ "it"_ couple of Port Royal elite society. James, on the other hand, had a very relaxing week. Lord Beckett was not breathing down his neck, asking him to do this and that...prepare the fleet or armada. In a way, James thanked Charlotte for keeping Beckett busy.

James was in his office with Leutinants surrounding him, while he charted a course for the trade ship, headed to Italy.

"Admiral...Dutchess Norrington and your daughter are here to-". Mr. Murtogg was not allowed to finish his sentence, when little Robin shoved past him, and rushed to where James was standing.

"Daddy", she called out. James caught her in his arms and kissed her rosy cheeks. The leutinants smiling at how adorable Robin is, and laughing at the same time as she sort of struggled a bit to shove Mr. Murtogg aside, and he stumbled a bit.

"Robin Emily Norrington, what did I tell you young lady, not to rush into your father's office while he is in a meeting". said Isabella as she entered, upset because Robin did not listen. And she blushed, when she saw the leuitinants, embaressed for them to see her chasing after Robin. "Good afternoon, Leutinants, I apologize for my daughter rushing in here and interupting your meeting",she greeted.

"Nothing to worry about, Dutchess Norrington...we enjoy when little Miss Robin comes to visit."replied Leutinant Groves bowing to Isabella. "How pretty Miss Robin is".

"I am pleased you find me so". Robin replied still in James's arms.

"Robin say thank you, cherie". laughed Isabella. Robin nodded to Leutinant Groves, who chuckled at the little four year olds charm.

"You are welcome Miss Robin...gentlemen, we are finished. I think its best we leave Admiral Norrington to enjoy the company of his wife and daughter".said Groves, they agreed, bowed and left the office.

"Robin what did I tell you", Isabella continued

"Darling, we were already finished, she did not interupt. Although, young lady". James turned to Robin amd tapped her tiny nose. "you should apologize to Mr.Murtogg for shoving him aside".

"Yes daddy". she mumbled. "may I play outside in the balcony"?smiled Robin, she knew everytime she did James would not deny her anything.

"Alright, but be careful...and before you leave you will apologize, Robin". replied James

"Yes daddy, come on Molly".she said to her doll, which she named Molly.

James and Isabella smiled as they saw Robin run outside to the balcony and sit to play with her doll. Isabella moved to where James was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I missed you".

"As have I, my darling". he replied kissing her soft pink lips. After a few moments of bliss, they broke apart to breathe.

"We decided to come visit you...Robin also missed you and begged me to come and bring her to see you".replied Isabella, still in eachother's arms.

"Where you two somewhere else before you came here"?

"Yes, um...we were having tea with Miss Spencer and her aunt".replied Isabella. "How is work"?

"Thankfully, less stressful and thanks to Dutchess Copley, which is the only thing I am grateful from her".replied James cooly.

"And why is that"?asked Isabella a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"That", James reassured her noticing her tone. "She has been keeping Lord Beckett busy, he has been courting her".

"Oh yes, that's right...well that is a relief to hear. We can be at peace, you and I with our little cherie",said Isabella as she kissed her husbands cheek.

"Yes, that is why I feel relaxed, for now".replied James caressing her soft cheek.

"What do you mean, for now"?

"We still have to go after Sparrow and the rest of the pirates, my darling".

"Can't you send someone else to do it...please. I do not wish to repeat what happened four years ago". Isabella's eyes began to water.

"Don't worry, we will not be going after them anytime soon at least...I am still charting courses for trade ships. That is Lord Beckett priroity right now. So probably in the next six months or so he will be telling me to get the fleet ready, and also prepare an armada".replied James

"I pray everyday, that all this will be over soon...and that wherever Elizabeth and Will are...that they are alive and well".

"I am sure Will is keeping Elizabeth safe. And I will keep you and Robin safe...you have lovestoned Dutchess Norrington".he kissed her neck.

"I love you James". she whispered to his ear as he placed tender kisses on her neck.

* * *

"Lord Beckett, to what do I owe the pleasure of your Charlotte as she stood from her chair to recieve him. She did not expect him till later in the evening.

"Good afternoon Charlotte".he bowed and kissed her hand. For the past week ever since that sensual kiss...this lovely young woman has had him lovestoned. "Please sit".

"So, what is it that you could not wait till this evening"? Charlotte asked curiously.

"There is something I wish to ask you".

"Well, what is it". Charlotte smiled, she already knew what was coming.

Beckett stood from his chair and walked to where Charlotte was sitting. He kneeled down beside her, and took hold of her hand. "My dear Dutchess Charlotte Copley, you have bewitched me body and soul...you struck me, from the moment you walked through those theatre doors...you have me lovestoned ever since that evening. And I wish only one thing...will you marry me"?

Charlotte smiled seductively, she knew she had him wrapped around her finger ever since she met him. And she could only answer one thing..."Yes Cutler, it would bring me great joy to become your wife".

He smiled, he knew she would not deny his proposal. Beckett pulled out from his silk jacket, a burgundy silk box and took out a ruby diamond ring and slid into Charlotte's elegant finger...and sealed thier fate.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh...there will be Dutchess Beckett now...muahahaha! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks-Michelle 


	15. James's Jewel

A/N: Thanks to all who review! I REALLY appriciate it! Thanks to my luvs..."mermaidhair1461,Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, Commodore Chilidog, TrumpetPlayerExtrodianre, LightsLover12". I will update the day after tomorrow...cuz I will be going to Disneyland tommorow! ENJOY Luvs!

* * *

Chapter 15: James's Jewel

After Isabella and Robin left the fort, they headed back home. They arrived home to find Catherine gossiping with Estrella, they were so distracted by their conversation, that they did not notice Isabella and Robin come in. Both, Catherine and Estrella were talking about the engagement between Lord Beckett and Dutchess Copley, the news had spread like wild fire throughout the entire town.

"What is all the fuss about"? questioned Isabella, while she took off Robin's lavender sun hat and her own.

"Oh! Dear Izzy, you will be so releaved when you hear what I have to tell you".replied Catherine

"Well, spit it out".

"Come, lets go to the sitting parlor".Catherine pulled Isabella's arm towards the parlor.

"Estrella take Robin upstairs to wash up, please".said Isabella as she was being taken away by Catherine.

"Estrella, what is aunt Catherine excited about"?questioned little Robin, a bit confused as to Catherine's chiildish behavior.

"When you are old enough, you will understand little Miss Robin, now lets get you washed up...I have a sweet waiting in the kitchen for you".smiled Estrella.

"Well come on, hurry! So I can have my sweet". Robin rushed up the stairs, not caring about Catherine's odd behavior.

* * *

"Alright Catherine, what is it that has you all excited"?asked Isabella, still lost as towards Catherine's behavior.

"Izzy...Lord Beckett proposed to Dutchess Copley".replied Catherine

Isabella stepped back towards the small sofa, and sat down slowly. She had to let it all sink in. Not that she was sad that Lord Beckett will marry, but she was happy that she is finally free from his lust. "What"?

"Yes, Isabella what you heard...he will leave you and James at peace...after four years of his shadow over you".

"But how"?

"Isabella are you not glad"?

"Yes, yes I am indeed".

"Then, why do you look so taken back"?

"Its overwhelming...I prayed for this day to come".replied Isabella with tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

"It is such a relief for you and James, you two can finally live your lives without him hovering over you".

"Yes, finally after four years of him...I am free".

* * *

Later that evening...Isabella sat in her room, sitting in the french silk chair facing the large windows.

She thought many things. And for one of the things, she began to scold herself. Lord Beckett will no longer pay any attention to her anymore. She began to become accustomed to the attention of a very powerful man. And to a point...she enjoyed the attention he would give her. Of course, Isabella is completely in love with James. But, sometimes she enjoyed the way Lord Beckett would look at her, when she would enter the room. Isabella, liked it because, she knew he could **never **have her...she belonged to James. She was a precious jewel that only belonged to one man... Admiral James Norrington.


	16. Jealous?

A/N: Hey Luvs I'm back!!! I had blast yesterday at Disneyland with my best bud "mermaidhair1461". Thanks to all who review, "mermaidhair1461,Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, TrumpetPlayerExtordinare,Commodore Chilidog". Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Jealous?

Isabella still sat in her french silk chair, deep in thought. She did not hear James enter the room. James smirked at the lovely young lady before him, sitting back in her chair and her beautiful long brown curly tresses flowing freely...which to him, made her look breath taking and of course irresistable. Her fine silk pale blue gown shining in the moonlight. He quietly went to the other room next door to discard his sword, hat, wig, and naval coat. Afterwards, he came back, and crept slowly to where she was sittimg. Isabella gasped as she felt his warm lips on her neck and heaving chest.

"Good evening Dutchess Norrington".he greeted still ravishing her neck and chest.

"Ah well, good evening to you to Admiral Norrington".replied Isabella finally capturing his lips.

They broke apart to breathe. "Might I say, you look lovely this evening...and of course very irresistable".James whispered to her ear.

"Mmm, well I might add, dear Admiral, that you are very handsome...of course as always". she smiled seductively. "dagerously desirable".

"Well then, Dutchess Norrington how do we thank eachother for such complimants"? asked James in a low seductive voice.

"Let me think...um, perhaps right over there".replied Isabella pointing to their bed.

"Very well". James replied.

"But first, let me take off this dress, and this new corset..that has been sucking the air out my lungs all day". Isabella got up and smiled, as he chuckled at her comment. She never complained about them. She glided towards her wardrobe to get her new attractive chemise sent from France, a gift from the queen..Marie Antoinette. As she went behind the dressing area to undress, she spoke. "James did you hear the news"?

"What news, darling"? James knew somewhat about what she was talking about.

"About Lord Beckett and Dutchess Copley". she replied

"So it is official".

"Yes...and it is a relief for us, don't you think"?

"Of course. You and I can sleep peacefully in eachothers arms knowing that Beckett's shadow will no longer loom over us". James watched as Isabella stepped out of the screen and walked over to him. Knowing her so well, he knew something was troubling her. Isabella sat on his lap and caressed his cheek.

"Indeed, I am so happy that part of this nightmare is finally over". said Isabella

"Isabella, my darling...please do not take it the wrong say...are you jealous"?

Isabella dropped her hamd from his cheek and turned away. "No, of course not, C'etait tres ridicule. Why would I be jealous"?

"Well, for one, Lord Beckett's attention will now be on his wife and not you. I know you like to be the center of attention...and darling, I get that, it is who you are. That is what I adore about you,how you can manage to catch someone's eye and turn heads eveywhere you go. With your elegance, gracefulness,and amazing beauty and personality. But, you seem on edge about this engagement."stated James sincerely.

"No I am not...honestly. I could careless about him and his fiancee. I only seek one man's attention, and that is yours".

"And you have it, dear. But I was just saying. You know forget I brought up...how about we contiue our seducing game". replied James kissing her.

As they kissed with passion, many thoughts went through dear Isabella's mind. A part of her thinks...am I not good enough anymore or beautiful enough. Will I still be loved by Port Royal society...will I be considered still, the delight of this town? But most of all...has Lord Beckett finally lost his lust over me?


	17. Invitation

A/N: Hello! Well here is another chappie...hope u all enjoy. I am soo happy with the response this series is getting, which motivates me to write more. Thanks to all. "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, Commodore Chilidog". Luv ya!

* * *

Chapter 17: Invitation

In the course of the week, Charlotte and Beckett began the preperations for their wedding. Lord Beckett did not want to wait ti marry Charlotte, there simply wasn't time. He has to prepare an armada to go after all the pirates and meet up with Davy Jones. And of course, it was better for Charlotte, because in no time she would be the wife of a very powerful man. By the end of the week, they decided to have their engagement gala. Lady Kingsley was helping Charlotte with the guest list for the ball.

"Lord Rochester, and Lady Rochester make very good guests, they are very delightful".said Lady Kingsley as she wrote thier names down on the list.

"Yes, put them down, and also put down Comte de Chambertin".replied Charlotte

"Of course, we would not want to forget the Comte".

"Who do you have so far"?asked Charlotte

"Well, my dear I have everyone of our high society, but the only ones missing are Admiral Norrington and Dutchess Isabelle Norrington".said Lady Kingsley as she went through the list.

"Very well, only because Admiral Norrington is a very appealing to me. And they are a couple of high rank in this society".replied Charlotte. She did not want to invite Isabella, but she was James's wife and it would not look good if she did not invite Port Royal's delightful couple.

"Good, the invitations will be sent out immediately". replied Lady Kingsley

"Excellent, I am sure Cutler will be pleased".smiled Charlotte

"Oh, about time Lord Beckett found someone to love him. And you my dear Dutchess Copley are a very lucky lady...you will have a very handsome and powerful husband."

"Yes, indeed I will have a very powerful man as my husband".replied Charlotte

* * *

_Norrington Manor_

James, surprisingly had the entire day off. But he was still going over a few charts in his study. He was so concentrated on the map, he did not notice a little person come in. Robin queitly crept up on the chair in front of his desk. She sat down and stared intently at her father, who which did not notice big beautiful green eyes staring at him.

"Daddy"? Robin decided to finally say something to get his attention.

James looked up from his charts and saw his beautiful daughter standing on top of the chair. "Well, good morning my love...you missed breakfast with me and your mother this morning because you were still asleep. Are you fully awake now sleepy head"?James went over to Robin and picked her up from the chair and they both sat on the sofa near the window facing the garden.

"Yes I am fully awake now...shouldn't you be at the fort"?asked Robin sitting on his lap, playing with the gold buttons on his silk jacket.

"Actually my love, I have the day off. I am all yours the entire day".smiled James as he caressed her rosy cheek.

"Wonderful! Will you play with me in the garden later this afternoon"?

"Of course...but let me finish with these charts and I will be able to play the entire afternoon".replied James smiling at Robin.

"Very well. Daddy may I tell you something"?

"Yes darling, anything".

"I love you very much". she hugged him and kissed each cheek.

"And I love you too". James returned the kisses on each cheek.

"Daddy, how did you meet mummy...did you know you were going to marry her when you first met her"?asked Robin couriously, she always wanted to know how her parents met.

"Well, your mummy and grandfather did not live here in Port Royal. They lived in France...in the palace of Versailles. Your grandfather Alexander decided it was time to come back to Port Royal along with your mummy. The night they arrived was when I layed eyes on your mummy, she looked beautiful, her big brown eyes stood out. We walked and talked for a while afterwards, got to know

about eachother. And yes, from the moment I laid eyes on your her...I knew I wanted to marry her". James finished telling Robin with a smile on his face. Robin noticed the glimmer in his eyes.

"I am very happy you married mummy...because you got to have me".smiled Robin.

"Yes, you are a piece of our love". James caressed her curly hair and kissed her forehead. "Oh, my love I have a surprise for you".

"What is it"! Robin beamed up.

"Why don't you go and open the door to the other room".replied James

"Alright". Robin jumped off his lap excitedly and went to open the door. As she turned the knob, a small white puppy scrambled out of the door and jumped up at Robin. "A puppy"! she beamed.The puppy knocked her down to the floor and began to jump at how excited it was to have someone to play with. "Thank you daddy, but is it a he or a she"?

"You are very welcome sweet pea. I believe it is a she".replied James kneeling next to Robin as they played with the puppy. "What do you want to name her"?

"How about Lulu"?asked Robin

"That sounds great, darling".

"Very well, then we shall name you Lulu".

Isabella entered the study. She was caught off guard when the puppy ran up to her. "Oh my...who is this adorable puppy"?

"This is Lulu, mummy. Lulu, this is my mummy...she is very pretty, isn't she Lulu". said Robin and Lulu barked.

"And who gave you Lulu"?questioned Isabella as she knew it was all James's doing.

"Daddy".Robin replied.

"I knew it. Robin, cherie can you take Lulu to Estrella to prepare her a bed in your room".

"Yes mummy, come along Lulu". Robin kissed James and Isabella before she left. And then dissappeared into the hallway with Lulu tugging at her dress.

"And to what was the occasion for such gift"?smiled Isabella as she moved towards the sofa.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote on his adorable four year old daughter". replied James as he poured himself a drink.

"No, but it was unexpected. It just shows what a loving father you are. And also, I am very lucky to have a husband as loving and handsome as you". replied Isabella patting the empty spot on the sofa.

"And I am very lucky to have a beautiful and loving wife like you". replied James kissing her lips.

"Um, before you continue seducing me darling, this arrived just now". Isabella held up the invitation to Lord Beckett's and Charlotte's engagement gala.

James took it and read it. "You know we will have to make an appearance".

"Yes, I know. But the bright side is that it is a masqued ball and no one will see how annoyed I am".

"Very true, indeed". chuckled James. "Now lets go and take Robin out to the garden".

"Um, why don't you go get her, I will be out in a moment...let me just fetch my wrap, it is a bit cold outside".

"Alright, don't take long darling".James made sure to kiss her passionately, to leave Isabella wanting more..just to tease.

After he left, Isabella in his study...she began to read the invitation once again. She dreads going to this masqued ball...all the attention will be on Cahrlotte and no one will see how scheming and cold Dutchess Charlotte Copley really is.


	18. A Masqued Affair

Chapter 18: _A Masqued Affair:_

Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand

So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way

Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?

Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Don't want to think about it (no)  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

-Justin Timberlake

* * *

It was the evening of Lord Bekett's and Dutchess Copley's engagement gala. Everything was set and ready, the most exquisite lavish decorum filled the ballroom of Beckett's manor. Guests were filling the parlor and ballroom for the engaged couple to make an appearance. All of the elite group of high society was there, they would not miss Lord Beckett's engagment party for any reason. It was like they awaited for this evening to come. He failed in making Isabella his wife...so he moved on with his love life and persued Charlotte. He loves Charlotte very much...but a part of him desires Isabella, still. Beckett hates the fact, that for the first time in his life, he failed into getting what he wanted. Alas, he must move on and focus on his new love...Charlotte. 

Outside the manor...Isabella and James had arrived, dreading the evening. Although being a masqued ball, Isabella's most favorite affairs to attend...it was a party for her two foes. But being Admiral Norrington's wife and dutchess de Polignac she had to attend and put on her beautiful smile...and enjoy the affair. James also had to put on a good face, considering Beckett controls his every move, and to top it all off...Beckett gave James back his life, in the royal navy, and also a high position in the East India Trading Company...in other words James had to live with it...for now.

Isabella stepped from the carriage, her black dress swaying gently in the cool sea breeze as her corseted chest sparkled in the dim light of the manor. Her eyes were clouded by a simple clear black ribbon as her hair weighed on top of her head in many curls of the latest fashion in a dagerous tower. A simple curled strand hung over the of her right shoulder and in her hand she clutched her small black pouch with a nervous impluse she clutched onto James's arm for reassurance. Sticking her chin up, Isabella walked galliantly into the ballroom and was fawned over by the crowed of guests.

"Good evening Admiral Norrington, Dutchess Norrington...how wonderful to you both". greeted Lord Rochester, with Lady Rochester by his side.

"Good evening...and it also a pleasure to see you both, Lord Rochester, Lady Rochester". replied James, kissing Lady Rochester's hand

"It is, and Dutchess Norrington you look beautiful this evening". Lord Rochester took Isabella's free hand from James's arm.

"Thank you, Lord Rochester. Lady Rochester, I apologize for not being able to attend your tea party yesterday afternoon..its just that Robin had a minor cold, and well you know how it is trying to take care of a little four year old who will not take her medicine". said Isabella

"Oh, don't worry about it my dear, it is rather difficult when they get sick. Some other time you can make it up to me". replied Lady Rochester "Hopefully little Robin is alright now"?

"Yes she was better this morning...we left her sleeping soundly". replied James

"Glad to hear it was a minor cold". added Lord Rochester

"Yes...well if you will excuse us we must greet the rest of the guests...good evening". said James

"Yes, yes of course. Oh, and Admiral will you attend my hunting party tomorrow morning"? asked Lord Rochester

"Of course". smiled James

"Settled, tomorrow at half past nine". replied Lord Rochester

James and Isabella greeted the rest of the guests...and settled together in a small isolated corner of the ballroom by the window.

"I am afraid you and I will not be able to stay up tonight, darling". said Isabella turning to face him.

"And why not"?

"Because, won't you be tired of tonight's ball and when we get home...our extra activities"? Isabella smiled and blushed at the same time hoping no one heard her last statement.

"I will be fine...especially for later tonight's activities". replied James slyly

"Very well then".

The music began to play, a joyous melody...James offered his arm to Isabella who took it, and led her onto the dance floor.

* * *

After the music stopped playing...and... 

"Lord Beckett and Dutchess Copley".

Beckett and Charlotte entered the ballroom, and all eyes fell upon the engaged couple. Charlotte looked very radient, wearing a beautiful ruby red off the shoulder ruby red dress. Matching her diamond ruby ring that sparkled from a distance. Her icy locks brought up into a high elegant bun, and her green eyes glowing through her small red mask. Lord Beckett also looked handsome wearing burgundy attire, a black vest underneath his silk jacket, and his eyes covered with a black mask. The crowd erupted into an applause...as they floated about the room. After their dance, they proceeded to greet all the guests.

Isabella was conversing with a few of her aquaintances, while James did the same with others. Isabella felt a bit annoyed by the fact all attention was on Charlotte and excused herself to get a bit of fresh air out in the gardens. Lord Beckett who was conversing with a group of men, noticed Isabella leave and head towards the rose gardens, decided to follow her outside.

Beckett found Isabella sitting by the illuminated cherry blossom tree.

"Good evening Isabella". he greeted

She startled as she felt a cold chill run down her spine, recognizing the voice.

"Lord Beckett". she replied cooly. She stood up to head towards the manor. Beckett took hold of her waist and spun her around to face him.

"Not so fast there Isabella". He began to caress her cheek and began to trail kisses from her cheeks, neck and heaving breasts. She tried coming out of his grasp but he held her tighter causing her to gasp for air. "All of this could have been yours...the attention...everything." he whispered to her ear.

"I could care less...I love James, he gives more than I can ask for". Isabella pushed him away.

"Really, what does he give you"? smirked Beckett

"Love". she simply replied

"Please, dear Isabella I would have given you that and much more".

"No, you lust and obsess over me..that is all...you want me in your bed. You have Dutchess Copley now, so leave me alone for christs sake"!

"You know, Isabella you shouldn't cling to your beloved Norrington...for as we know he might not survive his next voyage at sea to help exterminate all the pirates including Sparrow."

"You cold bastard! James will not be harmed I will see to it. As for you, your life might hang in the balance as well...who knows what kind of soul Davy Jones is...he might kill you".

"Whatever you say...darling Isabella...but I am sick of this love you have upon Norrington...so in the words of Lady Capulet...speak not to me for I hath done with thee." Lord Beckett let go of his grasp on her waist and headed towards the manor, leaving Isabella in utter fear, once again for James's life.

* * *

A/N: Uh,oh...whats gonna happen next! Stay tuned!Thanks, to my friend "mermaidhair1461, for describing Izzy's dress, which she did beautifully! Thanks to all who review..I luv you all...and keep doing it..PLEASE! 


	19. Promises

A/N: Thanks to all who review! LUV YA!

* * *

Chapter 19: Promises

As Beckett headed back towards the manor, Isabella watched him intently. She felt so frightened by what he had told her...that James might not survive the next voyage. Isabella does not want a repition of what happened four years ago...her heart will not be able to take such agony. But the one thing that filled her heart with hope...is that Lord Beckett might not even comeback alive either, there might be a chance that James comes back alive and Beckett...dead. Which will put an end to his shadow looming over her after so many years. She flicked her fan open and started fanning herself, and took deep breaths. Isabella began to feel relaxed, once again...and sat back down on the stone bench.

"Isabella"! a familiar voice called out. James was franticly looking for his wife...he was worried when he did not see her with her aqaintances and thought Lord Beckett might have taken her and hid her somewhere.

"I am here". replied Isabella turning to see a handsome James coming to her. His hand rested elegantly by his sword, and his enchanting green eyes shining through the gold mask that matched his navy blue costume, his silk jacket covered in brocade, it was almost a replica of his commodore uniform.

"Darling, I have been looking for you everywhere". James scooped Isabella in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"I was out here, I needed fresh air...it was quite warm in the ballroom." she simply replied

"Are you alright...I mean you are trembling". James said noticing that she was shaking, and wondering why. "Are you cold"?

"No I am fine...Lord Beckett was out here".she stayed close to him, not daring to look at him.

"Did he harm you, because if he did, he will answer to me.". James replied with anger in his voice.

"No...all he did was say foolish things about...that you might not survive the next voyage when you go and exterminate all the pirates along with the dutchman. James I am terrified...I don't want you to leave me or our little cherie...please darling I need you...I am scared that I might lose you for certain this time." Isabella clung to him tighter.

"You will not lose me...I promise. I have a lot to live for...you, Robin...and perhaps a new baby". he smiled at her reassuring her, praying that is he right. His heart would not bear to lose Isabella or Robin.

Isabella laughed a little at his last statement, she is not pregnant...yet. "Yes maybe in the near future...but now I wish for you to take me home, I don't want to be here anymore".

"Of course, we have pressing matters to attend to". James whispered seductively and kissed her pink lips. "shall we, Dutchess Norrington".

She smiled her radient smile, knowing what he meant. "Certainly, Admiral". Isabella took James's arm.

* * *

Charlotte was busy showing off her ring to the ladies. And also wondering where her fiancee went off to.

"Oh, Dutchess Copley it is beautiful, you are very lucky." said Lady Rochester who was aweing Charlotte's diamond ruby ring.

"Thank you Lady Rochester...now if you excuse me, I need to find Cutler". Charlotte smiled and left in search of her beloved.

Cutler came in...and headed to the parlor to sit for a while before joining the rest of his guests. Angry, that Isabella refused him once again, but alas he put an end to this.

"Cutler". said Charlotte as she saw him sitting in the chair staring at the fireplace. "Are you alright"?

"Yes of course, I just need a few moments to myself". he replied as he stood.

"Oh, alright...are you regretting this...our engagement"?

"No, no of course not my love...what makes you say that"? asked Beckett stunned by her.

"You seem distant". she replied

"I am stressed that is all, you know my dear I run the company...and it is a lot of work. But when we are wed I look forward for you to soothe me when I get home". He replied moving closer to her.

"You know I will, soothe and pleasure you". Charlotte kissed his lips passionatly..and he responed kissing her deeper. "Cutler...stop...we have guests". Charlotte gasped for air.

"Very well...but I will not let you go easily once we are married". He smiled cooly and led her back into the ballroom.


	20. Duke and Dutchess Beckett

Chapter 20: Duke and Dutchess Beckett

A new royal family  
A wild nobility  
We are the family

I feel beneath the white  
There is a redskin suffering  
From centuries of taming

"no method in our madness  
Just pride about our maner  
Antpeople are the warriors  
Antmusic is the banner!"

And even when you're healthy  
And your colour schemes delight  
Down below thos dandy clothes  
You're just a shade too white  
Shade too white!  
Shade too white!

I feel beneath the white"  
There is a redskin suffering  
From centuries of taming...

- "Kings of the Wild Frontier" By: Adam and the Ants. ( This song comes out in the movie Marie Antoinette). For some reason it reminds of Beckett..IDK why, but it does. LOL! Thanks to **all** who review keep it up.

A BIG thanks to my best bud "mermaidhair1461", for writing the BEAUTIFUL and WONDERFUL descripition of the wedding. THANKS! LUV YA!

* * *

The day that Isabella dreaded finally arrived...the wedding of Lord Beckett and Dutchess Copley. She hated the fact that everyone in Port Royal was talking about Charlotte...and how she would become a very powerful woman in this elite society. Of course, Isabella is still very superior along with James in the society, but today everyone would be aweing Charlotte because she will marry Lord Beckett. But on the bright side of everything, he will leave her and James alone...its done...its over with, no more Lord Beckett looming in their marriage. Beckett will have one of his own, and a wife of his own that he can have and desire as many times as he would want.

Isabella took a deep breath as she took one last look in the mirror of her vanity. "Finally". she whispered as she opened her pale blue box and took her well made french ivory fan out of the box.

James was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, along with Robin. "Daddy you look very handsome". Robin commented as she came to hug her father.

"And you look absolutely stunning". James replied scooping Robin in his arms. She looked adorable wearing a yellow pastel dress with white little ribbons on the neckline, her curly tresses held by a butterfly barret, and her little feet in pale yellow slippers.

"Thank you". Robin smiled, and then looked up to see her mother descending down the stairs. Both James and Robin gasped at the beauty of a lady coming towards them. A very elegant pale pink dress covered Isabella's body with a small jewel at the top center of her dress accenting her chest. Her brown tresses scooped up and a pink feather decorated her hair.And to finish her look a pink sapphire necklace illuminating her beautiful neck.

"Mummy you look very pretty". Robin said as she was still in James's arms.

"Thank you cherie, you look pretty too. And your father looks ravishing". replied Isabella, and Robin nodded in agreement.

James put Robin down, and kissed Isabella lightly and taking her arm. "Ready"?

"Yes, lets gets this over with". she somewhat smiled.

All three got into the carriage and headed towards the church...

* * *

Charlotte's maid tied the strings of her corset praying that Charlotte wouldn't flinch or cry out in pain at her newly ordered corset. Charlotte held fast to the post of her bed, not making a move with a small smile on her face as she was tugged and thrown about. Once finished, she turned to her maid and held her arms up. An iron pannier covered in a white silk that was wrapped about the bars sat perfectly on her slender hip not widened yet by children. It was then tied by two strings just below her corset. Once the pannier was in place, a petticoat was set over her caged legs, gently fluttering from the breeze that came from the open French double doors that led out onto a balcony.

A white with ivory flowered petticoat came next, the first real piece of her wedding gown. Another piece of the bottom half of her gown came down but was slit in the front to reveal the ivory flowered petticoat beneath. She soon slipped her arms through her bodice and sleeves which were tired to her slender chest by small strings. Her dress in place, she sat down onto a small cushioned chair and let the maid twist and turn her hair into a high mountain of hair. She placed white feathers and a small, fake, white dove on the left side. Two curled strands on both sides were left down. With two fingers the maid pinched her cheeks which became pink with fertility.

Another maid came round and dusted her lightly with white powder upon a feather. Another maid reached for one of her white stocking leg and placed an expensive white shoe onto her foot and proceeded with the other. Charlotte stood gloriously as she starred herself down into the mirror. She was perfect. The perfect bride for the perfect husband. Charlotte smiled to herself. This was to be a match unlike any other. She would have all of the she set out to acquire from Port Royal. How excited her mother would have been to hear of her success. How proud of her she would have been. Lord Beckett would inherit her title and together they would be the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk, to reign forever in the wicked pleasures of high society.

As Charlotte starred at her radient image. The maids were aweing at how beautiful she looked and how Beckett would have such a ravishing bride by his bedside tonight.

"Ready Dutchess Copley...you would not want to keep Lord Beckett waiting for his bride". interupeted the maid.

Charlotte smiled at the thought of her powerful handsome husband to be. "Ready as I will ever be".

* * *

The guests gathered themselves into the church. They had all dressed in their finest of finest gowns and suits, each one more splendid than the next. Beckett appeared at the front dressed in a light mint green jacket of fine silk and white vest. He was the object of speculation for a moment. All the women whispered about his handsome attire and their jealousy sparked further at the Dutchess Copley for capturing such a husband. But they dared not to speak about in to her face. For Dutchess Copley was feared and the slightest look of disapproval was just as horrible a fate as banishment.

The organ sounded and the doors fluttered open in wondrous motion, revealing the enchanted beauty that was blossoming with virginity and a prosperous future. She walked down the aisle, her arm gently in the Governor's arm. Her head was held high as she spotted Dutchess Norrington and Admiral Norrington whom were watching her with a gloomy disapproval. She smirked and haughtily turned her head towards Beckett whose eyes were feasting upon her chest and delicate figure. With one final step, Charlotte took Beckett's hand and forged her fate with a most powerful man, making her a powerful woman.

* * *

The guests clustered themselves at the gardens of Beckett Palace. Each was excited to see the royal couple, but one couldn't help but being distracted by the general splendor. Butlers milled about with wine glasses from fountains that over flowed with it in reserved areas of food and drink. The guests conversed rapidly and all were excited to see what would become of the splendid couple. Trumpets began to sound and French double doors opened to reveal a regal couple in all their pride with their hands intertwined and held out in front of them. Beckett twirled his new wife to face him and clasped their hands waiting for a wedding tune to strike. The chemistry between the two was invigorating, capturing the hearts of all who dared to watch. Each slight movement of Charlotte's was observed and approved, making her quite the dancer. The dance ended and cheers exploded from the guests. Charlotte and Beckett bowed in a grand fashion, both of them smirking mysteriously.

The guests were then all seated for a grand dinner that contained various meats ranging from the sea to land to sky. There were delicate cakes and pastries, chocolates that flowed from fountains and sugars galore. No expense was spared in the making of this reception. Yet the time was drawing near when Charlotte and Beckett would escape to perform the things which women only spoke of in private amongst their friends. Each man was jealous of Beckett for what he was about to take from the Dutchess and each woman was jealous that she was to be bedded by such a powerful man.

A joyous tune stroke up and the couple joined hands. The guests followed them, cheering, into the foyer where the stairs to the second level were held. Charlotte and Beckett took hold of each other's arms and bound the steps. Charlotte glanced back to see Dutchess Norrington watch them and for a mere moment she detected jealousy. Charlotte felt victorious and she was about to conquer the rest of Beckett's heart with her seduction and fruitful pleasures.

* * *

A/N: WOW! What a fabulous wedding...stay tuned more to come...! THANKS! PLEASE R&R!-Michelle 


	21. Hide and Seek

A/N: Thanks to all who review! Enjoy! Thanks "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, BloodOB, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, LightsLover12". Thanks to mermaidhair1461, for coming up with the game!

* * *

Chapter 21: Hide and Seek

As Beckett took his new bride to his quarters, he could not help but smirk at the thought of her laying on his bed. For four years he has desired a married woman...but he never had her. Beckett would always fantisize about Isabella, to feel her soft skin, ravish her neck, and kiss those pink full lips. But now...Isabella was far away from his mind. He has an equally beauty next to him, which he believed would satisfy him ways he wouldn't dream of. All he has to do is wait and see...

Beckett and Charlotte arrived to the lavish room. " I will leave you to prepare for bed...then I will comeback when you are ready my dear". said Beckett as he kissed Charlotte lightly. "Don't take too long".

"Of course, Cutler". she replied. Beckett left the room swiftly as a maid entered from the other door to help Charlotte out of her dress.

As the maid stripped her of her undergarments, Charlotte felt butterflies in her stomach. What could she expect...she was told by Lady Kingsley that it will hurt the first time, but sure enough Beckett would know how to ease the pain. The maid finally put on a beautiful white thin lace chemise over Charlotte's perfect body...and bowed out of the room. Shortly after, Beckett entered the room wearing breeches and a burgundy robe, making him look very desirable. Charlotte eyed him as he came closer to her, looking handsome and superior. Beckett also took special notice of her...noticing how thin her chemise was, made him ache for her more than ever.

He stood before her and took hold of her waist and pressed her body against he amazingly strong one. Beckett leaned in close to her lips and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, with passion. As they stayed in their heated embrace...Charlotte could not help but moan, as he began to explore her body. They finally broke apart to breathe, and she whispered... " You know my lord, you succeeded in having my hand in marriage...but I believe now, you must work for my viginity".

"Oh really? Then tell me my dear how should I retrieve such a prize"? he replied as he began to press light kisses on her neck.

"Why not a little game of hide and seek"? "I will go hide and you seek". she purred, knowing that he would accept.

"Very well". he replied and let go of her waist...and closed his eyes and proceeded to count to fifty. Charlotte in the mean time, ran off to hide. She decided to make more fun and interesting to go and hide in the rose garden...make him really seek. Beckett finally reaches fifty, and looked around the bedroom, hallways, parlor...but no sign of her anywhere. Then a thought went through his mind...she likes to play games, so she probably went to the rose gardens. He listened intenly and kept an eye out to see if she would run out.

Charlotte decides to run out carefully, because he was to close to where she was hiding. As Beckett turns, out of the corner of his eyes he sees a flash of white,and smirks knowing it was her. He runs after her and manages to catch her in his arms. He gently pushes her up against the wall, and she wraps her legs around him. Beckett begins to ravish her lips, neck, and heaving chest. He rips a side of her night gown to reveal her pale shoulder. Beckett scoops her up in his arms, and carries her back to his quarters. "I win...have I earned it"?

"You earned ever since I layed eyes on you, my darling...I just wanted to see how far you would go to have me". she replied and kissed him heatedly. With that statement, Beckett took his beloved bride to the bed and began his adventure of lust...


	22. Drowning in Thoughts

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviews! "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare,LightsLover12, BloodOB, LivingToDie". Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: Drowning in Thoughts

Weeks had passed, a new season arose, the beautiful season of fall. Charlotte and Beckett, the most talked about couple in Port Royal. Of course, to James this is such a relief...he was not really enjoying constantly being talked about, or how some men would constantly vouch at Isabella's beauty...frankly he would get jealous, but he knew that Isabella was all his. But the one person who was not to happy about the attention shift was Isabella. How can anyone not see what a cold, sniveling woman Charlotte really is.

Isabella was at Fleurs with Robin and Catherine. She needed to escape all of this, and was so thankful to James for giving her this home...her refuge. As she played a mello tune on the piano, someone came through the door of the salon.

"Isabella my sweet child are you alright"? asked Alexander, who came to visit his daughter and grandaughter.

"Father, what are you doing here...I thought you were in Paris"? Isabella to embrace him.

"Oh I was, but I missed all of you...and decided to comeback". he replied sitting down on the pastel blue sofa. "Where is my little Robin, by the way"?

"She is in the garden with Catherine". replied Isabella taking a seat next to her father.

"You know, Isabella you are so much like Lila than you realize". Alexander patted Isabella's hand.

"What do you mean...I know I resemble my mother". laughed Isabella

"Well, everytime your mother felt stressed or a bit uneasy, she would always play a mello tune on the piano". told Alexander. "And judging from your tune, something is bothering you".

"Nothing is bothering me, honestly". Isabella stood and walked over to the window facing the lavish gardens. "Its just, I cannot stand how everyone is falling to their knees for Dutchess Beckett, I mean...can't they see what a cold woman she is, exactly like her husband."

"Isabella, I know you dislike Dutchess Beckett, but you have to make an effort to invite her or speak to her, don't forget that you are also a dutchess and need to maintain an image, not just for you, but also for James...who works for Lord Beckett, now".

"I know and all because of this bloody heart. And sometimes I get sick of it...all. You know...sometimes, I envy Elizabeth". stated Isabella

"Why is that"? Alexander asked a bit confused. He has seen Isabella happy than ever before, with a husband and child...surrounded by people who love her.

"Don't get wrong, father...I am very happy with James, he is so loving and caring. I love him more than words can say. We have Robin, who fills our lives with happiness. But Elizabeth is free from all this sterotype of our elite society, she is roaming the seas with the man she loves, without a care, of what people think, expect or say...she is free".

"My dear Isabella I see what you mean. But you have a husband and child who love you...that is the best freedom a young woman such as yourself can have".

"I know, I am very thankful, and ever since Dutchess Beckett came, I feel like I am drowning sometimes...in this sea of high society, trying to be better, because everyone expects it". replied Isabella sitting back on the sofa. "What would mother do"? she looked up at her father, playing with her fan.

"Well, she would do what you are doing now...talk about what is bothering her, then decide what to do. Finally, she would have her head held up high, and do what is best". Alexander kissed the top of Isabella's head. "You will be fine, I know so...you have James and Robin, not to mention me, your uncle, and Catherine.

"Thank you for listening". replied Isabella

"You are welcome my sweet girl. Now, where is James"?

"He is at Fort Charles, I suppose. He suggested for me to come here to relax, he also noticed me a bit uneasy".

"Oh, well I will meet him tonight".

"Alright, and when you see him, please give him this". Isabella gave Alexander a small portrait of herself and Robin. She had an artist come to Fleurs and paint a portrait of mother and daughter.

"You two look absolutely stunning". Alexander smiled at the portrait, Isabella looked so much like Lila, and Robin like Isabella. The beauty being passed on from generation to generation.

* * *

_Beckett's Office-_

"Lord Beckett, the _Wyndemere_ will be returning from Italy tomorrow afternoon. I suggest we get started on charting a course for the next trade routes to the West Indies. So we can finish with it, and proceed to that matter with the Flying Dutchman". stated James, as he was going over navigation charts. While Beckett sat cooly at his desk.

Beckett did not answer. His mind was thinking about his lovely, seductress wife. Ever since their first night together as husband and wife, he has lost all control. He desires her more and more, the hours seem like an eternity till he arrives home. But sometimes she would turn him down and say she is too tired. Chalotte loves him, no doubt on that. Its just she is who she is, and likes to tease him.

"Lord Beckett". James said more loudly, annoyed that he did not answer.

"Yes, yes Admiral". he simply replied

James and the others looked at eachother a bit confused. "Alright, well I was thinking, on the next trade voyage we go to Asia and then pro-".

"Excuse me, but I have to go". Beckett interrupted James. He could not take it anymore he was drowning in his thoughts and lust for Charlotte. Beckett left his office with all haste and needed to his home. James just looked at the others, who looked confused...


	23. Just Wait and See

Chapter 23: Just wait and See...

Charlotte was in her private salon of her new home. She was happy as any newly married woman could be...especially to a handsome powerful man. She was doing a bit of reading before her guests would arrive for tea time. As being Lord Beckett's wife and Dutchess...she had to entertain her guests, and she enjoyed showing off her new home and everything that Cutler gives her. This now earned her a new and very powerful image in Port Royal society. Charlotte did not hear her husband come through the door quite in haste. She stood up to greet him warmly, but instead he grabbed her waist and began to ravish her lips, desire igniting within him.

"Cutler...darling...why...are...you...here...early" She said between gasps as he kissed her, trying to catch her breath, but would not let her.

"I need you...now"! he said as he kissed her neck and began to lead her upstairs. They were at the top of the stairs when she pushed him slightly.

"Now darling, a few guests will be arriving soon, and I must prepare for that. And to add to that I have a headache." Charlotte stopped him before she gave in to him and was very tired. "If you wait a few days...I will assure you that it will be pure pleasurable bliss for you." she whispered seductively.

"You know I could divorce you for this". he replied cooly.

"Please you could not do it...you love me so, that you would not tarnish my image or yours for that matter".she replied just as cooly. "Besides...if you cannot bare to be away from me for a few hours while married...I think it will be far worse if you annul our marriage".

"Why do you bewitch me so, my love". he grabbed her once more and kissed her.

"I promise it will be good". Charlotte smiled seductivley and began to desend down that stairs. As she went down she smiled wickedly, know she had Beckett wrapped around her finger. "Remember darling...great things come for those who wait". She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to face him, who which was still at the top of the stairs, she blew a kiss and proceeded back to her private salon.

Lord Beckett decided to head back to Fort Charles...he did not dare stay in the same house until he calmed down. He arrived to his office, to still find James and leutinants there charting courses. This annoyed Beckett immensely, he wanted to be alone...he was flaring at the denial of Charlotte, but still loved her so much it caused him to fury even more.

* * *

"Lord Beckett are you alright"? asked Capitan Carver. James looked at Carver giving him a look that said you fool, don't ask that.

"No it is not"! Why must you ask such an annoying question Carver, knowing the answer"! yelled Beckett. "In fact, you annoy me...your fired"!

"Sir, I-" Carver stammered

"Get out"! he yelled back. "In fact, leutinant Davis and leutinant Smith...you two are fired as well"!

"But Lord Beckett-" they said in unison, except for James and Groves, who decided to get out quietly, so he would not fire them.

"Leave"! he roared. They all scrambled out of the office, before he would decide to take out a gun and shoot. Lord Beckett was not happy at all this evening.

Outside James and Groves headed to James's office. And both began to laugh hestircally at Lord Beckett.

" Oh dear lord, I have never seen him this angry before". laughed Groves

"We both know why he is angry.Well Groves I must be off, since we cannot get any work done today, I think I am going to go visit my darlings at Fleurs...I have not seen them in two days".

"Of course, well good evening Admiral, and do say hello to Robin and Isabella for me".

"Yes, and the same to your wife. Good evening leutinant". James left his office and got into his carriage and left to see his two loves. Still amused at the fact that Beckett failed to bed his wife.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear Beckett makes me laugh! PLEASE R&R. Thanks to all who review! And thanks to mermaidhair1461 for her great ideas. Thanks! 


	24. Advice

A/N: Hello everyone!! Thanks for reviewing I am SOO GLAD as to the reponses to this story. It makes my day knowing everyone is loving it. Rest asure, there is a lot more to come. Thanks to "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, Phantom Creedy Lover, LightsLover12, LivingToDie, BloodOB."

* * *

Chapter 24: Advice

James finally arrived to Fleurs, it was rather late...but he had to make a few stops beforehand. The beautiful beach side mansion, looked very dim, but it glowed in the moonlight. As he got off the carriage and sent the driver off, James looked up at the manor and saw a light coming from one of the rooms. He saw a woman sitting in front of a vanity, brushing her long brown curly tresses. He smirked knowing who the woman was...Isabella. He made his way inside the house, and headed to his wife's room.

Isabella finished brushing her hair, went to her drawer to get her book. She made her way to her chair by the window, and began to read. Isabella stopped at mid page when she heard someone enter the room. She turned to see who it at this hour, then she layed eyes on her handsome husband...who looked exhausted.

"James what are you doing here so late"? she questioned as she made her way towards him. He did not answer, but instead hugged her warmly and kissed her. "As good as that was, it still does not answer my question". she pouted.

"Well, its a long story...and most of it is quite humorus". he replied

"I was just reading...I am fully awake, care to tell me about your humorus day, darling"?

"Alright". he sighed and sat down on the small sofa. "We were in Lord Beckett's office this afternoon, discussing trade routes to the West Indies, when I told Beckett it would be better if we do this soon, so we can attend to that matter with the Flying Dutchman. But when I said it ,he was just sitting there, daydreaming. I called his name once again, and he responded "Yes, yes Admiral". We all looked at eachother confused, and decided its was best to ignore it. I stated that we begin in Asia, but he interrupted me and said he had to leave".

"How strange, but my dear we both know what he was daydreaming about. He went back home wishing to bed his wife." replied Isabella. "What else happned".

"An hour later, he came back very angry. Capitan Carver, asked if he was alright. And of course Beckett snapped and fired Carver, Leutinant Davis and Smith." James began to laugh.

"James! Don't laugh, the poor men losing there job, after they work so hard". Isabella gasped

"No, my darling, I am laughing at the fact that Beckett failed to bed his wife, and threw a tantrum".

"And you never got upset, when I said I was too tired"? Isabella raised her brow.

"No, not really. You would leave me desiring you more though. But I didn't over react like he did." James kissed the top of her head as she sat next to him.

"Well, come to think it is quite amusing." Isabella began to laugh, thinking to herself...its the only thing Beckett wants from a woman and he failed getting it whenever he wanted it. " I think you should tell him about Carver, Smith, and Davis...that it was unfair to fire them, afterall its not their fault he cannot have his wife when he desires it."

"I will do that tomorrow." James replied.

* * *

_The next day..._

James left Fleurs early in the morning to go to Fort Charles. He arrived to Lord Beckett's office so he can discuss and try to convince him to give them their jobs back.

"Lord Beckett make I speak with you for a moment". James asked as he came in.

"Yes Admiral". Beckett replied cooly sitting back in his chair.

"First of all, I think it was rather unfair you fired Capitan Carver, Leutinants Davis, and Smith. Those men work hard everyday...they deserve their jobs back. Now would you care that I give you certain advice"?

Beckett nodded." Women do not like to be man handled. They like to be appreciated, not used like a handkercheif. If I know Isabella as much as I know myself, I know that she likes to be teased somewhat, hinted towards, glanced at with heat, a brush of your leg against hers. Am I making myself clear?"

"I believe I get your point." Beckett begins to start for home, but takes a quick back glance towards James. "If this works the men will get their jobs back and you will get a raise. If it fails i will work you all week until you get sick with exhaustion." James smirked, knowing that his advice would work.

* * *

Surely enough it worked. As Charlotte and Beckett lay restless, he caressed her hair.

"You know, this time you seemed more sweet and loving...than needy like last time." Charlotte said

"Yes, well I was patient and decided to be sweet to you". He began to ravish her lips, but she pushed him away and slapped him. He looked at her confused. She simply retreived her chemise from the floor, and put it on and left his quarters. He smirked knowing that it was indeed good, and she could not stand that he won and seduced her.

* * *

A/N: Hope u all liked it! PLEASE R&R! 


	25. Fued with the Dutchesses

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me long to update this story, its just I had a slight writers block on this, and writing two stories at the same time is a lot of work. Thanks to all who review, "MadameDeficit1793, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, BloodOB, LivingToDie, Commodore Chilidog". PLEASE keep up the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 25: Feud with the Dutchesses

Two months have gone by...Charlotte and Lord Beckett were happier with eachother, satisfied with themselves. She was absolutely the perfect wife and everyone in Port Royal agreed. Everytime Beckett and Charlotte would be at social gatherings, she would demonstrate grace and class. Along these two months eveyone had begun to admire her. Of course Isabella was not happy at all, before she loved to attend social gatherings with James. But now, she dreaded every single minute of it. They would all be saying, "How radient you look Dutchess Beckett". "She has that glow of newly married woman, which makes her look beautiful". A glow that Isabella once had and was praised upon. She still does, but it is not shining like Charlotte's.

Isabella recieved a request from Charlotte to play one of the staring role, in a play she will be having for the "elite society" of Port Royal. Isabella decided to discuss this with James and her father before answering to Charlotte's invitation.

"I don't understand why I must do this, she hardly even speaks to me". Isabella pouted as she sat in the sofa in James's study.

"Isabella, because snobbing her will put you in a bad position in the island, understand please...do it for James as well, you represent him when you two are out at social events." Alexander advised Isabella to do this, its for their own good.

"Isabella you know I hate forcing you to do this, but it is best you accept her invitation for this play. Keep in mind she was gracious enough to give you one of the starring roles." James kneeled before Isabella, trying to convince her to do this. She took his hand and held it tight, and he kissed her palm.

"I guess I have to accept it." Isabella sighed

"Very well then, I shall send Dutchess Beckett a notice telling her you will be attending rehearsals." James stood, and went over to his desk to write the letter.

"I am not happy about this". Isabella said as she leaned back against the sofa and crossed her arms.

"Oh Isabella, don't tell me you are not happy to sing. You love it, the music...besides you will be brilliant, I know so my sweet girl". Alexander sat next to Isabella and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Very true actually...you will look radient singing and in a beautiful costume. And this will be the last event we will be attending for Lord Beckett.". James commented as he wrote.

"Why is that darling"? Isabella asked curiously.

"Lord Beckett has told me, he and Dutchess Beckett will be going to England this month, to visit her family and to spend christmas with them." James smirked knowing this would please his adoring wife.

"Oh thank god! This will be a very good christmas without them. And we do not have to see her at the christmas eve or new years ball." Isabella gleamed with happiness. Chrismas was her favorite time of year, but she did not look forward to it, thinking Charlotte would be here to ruin it. But now that she will not, she is looking forward to the holidays.

"Yes well I am glad some news has made you happy. But one more bad news love, rehearsals are this afternoon." James said knowing this would upset her.

"Very well let me go get ready...will you accompany me"? Isabella stood up and made her way to where he was sitting.

"Yes, Beckett wants to dicuss a few things. He will leave me in charge of everything, they leave the day after the play." James replied.

"Oh good, then. Father will you be coming as well"? Isabella turned to face her father.

"No, no I have to go see your uncle, we are meeting with the Comte". replied Alexander

"Alright well good afternoon father. James I will be down in a moment".

"Very well darling". James smiled at her as she turned to leave.

"Good afternoon Isabella, and give Robin a good bye kiss". Alexander said.

"Of course father." Isabella left and shut the door.

"She seems calm...too calm about this. I am worried James please take care of her".

"I know, but don't worry I will take care of her. Everything will be fine, although I am surprised she did not throw anything at me for pleading her to do this". James replied.

"I know, well I must be off...good afternoon James".

"Good afternoon, Alexander".

* * *

After a few days of rehearsals...everything went by pretty well. Of course it was akward, but the two dutchesses managed to behave themselves. It was the day of the play and all of Port Royal "elite" society was there. They all gathered in the grand hall of the Beckett estate, it was a grand splendor...chandliers glittering, champange of thr finest being served, and the best quartet playing fine and festive music. Everyone awaited for the two dutchesses to make their performing debut. The stage was set beautifully, looked like a enchanted forest...where two lovers would meet. Finally everyone took their seats...Beckett and James in the front, to support their wives...but they sat apart, James still disliked Beckett and Beckett still disliked James.

The first scene Charlotte comes out and begins to sing in Italian...her voice soft and seductive to Beckett's ears making him desire her more at that very moment. Her dress eloborate and ostentacious. The finest silk a deep color of ocean blue. Her voice made the scene powerful and strong. The play is about two young women, who fall in love with the same man...but later find out he is married and blame eachother for what happened.

When Isabella finally comes out, she is devestated because the man she loves is married...her voice soft and fool of emotion. Everyone was crying with their dear Dutchess Norrington as she sang with pain and sadness in her voice. Her costume a beautiful silk dark emerald green dress, matching James's eyes. That is why she chose it, for her costume when she sang this part of the play, the way she pulled off her sadness was thinking about James, when she got news of the hurricane and no one knew where he was. Isabella felt like she lost him.

At the end of the scene, both Dutchesses are on stage singing back and forth, practically yelling becuase they blamed eachother. Their voices were very high, soprano high. In a way they were really yelling at eachother...trying to get rid of the tention, they finally got to tell eachother off through their singing. Which not everyone understood because it was all Italian. After the curtain falls, everyone stands and appluads with joy.

As Isabella leaves the stage, she sees James who came to get her, and kissed her. "You were absolutely stunning darling". he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you love, I sang just for you and no one else. But, I am glad this is done with". She whispered back so Charlotte won't hear.

Charlotte indeed heard, but it did not matter because she was recieveing praises as soon as she stepped out into the grand hall, along side her husband. Looking forward to going back to England, and perhaps returning with a little something in her arms, that Isabella has not given James...


	26. Twas the Night

A/N: Hello everyone! I am very sorry about the wait for this story...I promise I will update this week more. Please forgive me...and Please R&R! LOL! As always thanks to my readers "MadameDeficit1793,Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare".! Well this is the end for this story, mates...but the next installment will go into AWE! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 26: Twas the Night

As promised, Lord Beckett and Dutchess Beckett left for England the next day after the play. It was like an early christmas present for Isabella. Finally after so many months of worry,and torture...she was gone for awhile. Everything was back to like it was before Beckett showed up as well as Charlotte. Port Royal was now back to praising their Dutchess Norrington. And among all this happiness, Isabella and James decided to hold the annual christmas eve ball.

Norrington Manor was filled with holiday cheer and galore. The grand parlor, filled with guests drinking the finest champange shipped in from all over Europe, mingling and laughing. The tall christmas tree gleaming with beautiful hand made golden ornaments shipped in from India. The presents surrounding the huge tree, made it even look more grand. Tables filled with holiday decorative pastries and a chocolate fountain with strawberried and all kind of fruit. The ballroom was just as exquisite, with all the couples dancing, the women's dresses making the room really shine as they floated about the room with the men.

Before James and Isabella could go downstairs to join their guests, they were in Robin's nursery tucking her in.

"Why can't I go to the ball?" Little Robin pouted, she wanted to go to the ball, but she was too little to be out late in the evening.

"Cherie, because it is late, and you will not find it entertaining, it will bore you being surrounded by adults". Isabella caressed her long curly hair.

"And besides it would be best you sleep, so you can get your gifts early in the morning". James smiled at his adoring little four year old, who still was pouting.

"Alright, I will sleep. I hope you have a splendid time at the ball". Robin had no choice but to oblige to her mummy and daddy.

"I promise, when you are older you will have as many balls and garden parties as you like". James replied kissing the top of Robin's head.

"Promise?" Robin beamed at the idea...she can see it already, wearing the most well made beautiful silk gowns and exquisite jewelry like her mummy.

"Promise, now it is time for you to sleep...merry christmas my sweet girl". said James

"Goodnight cherie, merry christmas". Isabella kissed Robin's rosy cheek.

"Merry christmas, mummy and daddy". Robin replied as she yawned.

* * *

James and Isabella came into the ballroom and everyone stopped, to greet their hosts. They were all in pure awe when they layed eyes on their precious Dutchess Norrington, she looked like an angel draped in a shining gold silk gown, her gold jeweled incrusted slippers sparkling with the light of the chandliers. Her brown curls towered up being held up by a small gold diamond tiara. And on her wrist she wore a thick diamond bracelet, an early christmas gift from her beloved husband. James was also looking ravishing, making some of the young women envy Isabella for having such a handsome husband. He also looked like a god, from those greek mythology stories. The rich red silk jacket, and golden vest underneath making him look so rich and powerful. It was for certain that James and Isabella are the most handsome couple in Port Royal.

Once they were standing in the middle of the dance floor, a server brought the champange tray to James who took two glasses and handed one to Isabella. Everyone took as a signal for a toast.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight, just enjoy the rest of the night...and we wish you all a merry christmas". James raised his glass, as well as everyone else. After which the crowd errupted into cheers...and proceeded with their mingling, dancing, and gambling.

James offered Isabella his arm, and led her to the dance floor. They floated around the dancefloor, just staring intently at eachother. How at peace they were, now that Charlotte and Beckett were not here to ruin their moments of happiness, that might not always last forever. Another new year was right around the corner, and Isabella prays she will remain with her dear James forever.

The clock stroke midnight. James stopped moving, causing Isabella to stop as well. They stayed there...emerald looking down into brown, with one quick swoop, James kissed Isabella's soft pink lips and held onto her tightly as if she might be taken away from hin.

"Merry Christmas darling". James whispered to her, making her melt in his arms.

"Merry Christmas my love". She whispered breathlessly and claimed his lips once more.

All that remains now...is if these two lovers paths will remain joined for enternity...

A/N: Aww, so sweet! Well, keep a wheather eye out for "**_Joined for Enternity"._** PLEASE R&R! Thanks!-Michelle


End file.
